Reason
by argentum-moon
Summary: After her lover and friends died in a great battle, Sakura is about to break down from loneliness. But then she gets an offer from her enemy: the Akatsuki. She leaves Konoha, and Neji has to get her back. Things are not as they seem... NejiTen and ItaSaku
1. An interesting proposal

**AN:** This is my latest project, about Sakura and the Akatsuki (and Neji). I realize that this theme has been used a hundred times already, but well, highschool AU has too, and people weren't all that negative about the SKEP. So now I wanted to try something different, more... dark, I guess. Pairings are NejiTen and some sort of ItaSaku.

* * *

**01- An interesting proposal**

An evening like all others. She had gotten used to the silence eventually, but the loneliness was still painful. Though she didn't have to cry herself to sleep every night anymore.

Sakura closed the windows and slowly walked back to her bed. Her large, cold, very empty bed. She drew back the sheets, the rustle of the fabric barely breaking the silence. She curled up under the blanket and was about to drift off, when she suddenly heard a sound.

"Haruno-san."

She shot upright, quickly checking all corners of her room. In front of her, half-hidden in the shadows, stood a cloaked figure. Why hadn't she sensed any chakra? She heard the voice again.

"I have an offer for you. Please listen."

"Who are you?" she asked sharply, clutching the sheets. The voice was low, the figure tall, she didn't recognize him. What was a strange man doing in her room?

"I come in name of the organization I am part of. We are in need of a healer, and have heard you are the best medical ninja currently known. Thus I have been sent to request your assistance."

She quickly calculated. An organization in need of a healer, but not wanting to rent one? There was only one she could think of. Only one she had thought of so often lately.

"You're from Akatsuki." It wasn't a question.

"That is correct. When you've accepted our offer, we will…"

"Forget it," she snapped, and tried to reach behind her without the intruder noticing. Where was that kunai when you needed it? "I'll never accept. I'll never help you. I won't betray the village and join you, not after what you did. Please leave now."

"No. You will listen first," he said. She couldn't place it, but he seemed somehow familiar.

"You have nothing left that binds you to Konoha," he continued. "And we can pay you much more than what your salary as shinobi will ever be."

"I don't care about money," she hissed. "Even if I did, I still have my loyalty. But above all, your organization killed all the persons I care about. Why would I ever want to help you?"

"Because you have no one else to care for. You feel useless working in the hospital. You are looked at with pity, people avoid you. The leaders of Konoha don't respect your talents. When you join us, you will not feel useless. You will have company, people who respect and need your talents. Your life will have purpose."

He stepped forward and the little light that peeked through the curtains illuminated his features. For one moment, Sakura was breathless. Then she realized that no one can return from death, not even an Uchiha. This was not Sasuke, but his brother. His murderer.

"Please consider our offer. I'll come back to hear your answer," he said, and then he vanished.

Sakura did not sleep well that night.

* * *

"Good morning, Haruno-san," the woman behind the counter greeted. Sakura nodded a greeting back, and checked the mission board. She was not needed in the hospital, but there was a big ANBU thing coming up soon. Information would be given in a meeting that morning. Sakura checked the clock on the other wall and cursed when she saw she would be late. She hurried towards the meeting room and quietly opened the door. All heads turned into her direction, but as soon as the other ANBU members recognized her, they avoided her eyes.

"Good morning, sir," she greeted the captain. He was new, the current Hokage had installed him and she suspected him to have bonds with Root. He never gave her the missions she wanted and sometimes downright worked against her.

"Good morning," he said stiffly, and continued explaining the details of the mission.

"As I was saying before we were interrupted, you will go deep into the forests, and investigate the disappearance of some high officials there. The Advisor of the Daimyo and the fiancé of said Daimyo's daughter were traveling through, but they and their company seem to have vanished in thin air. We'll send you out in squads of four people: two hunters, one leader, and one medic. Lists of the squads and their members will be on the mission board at ten. Any questions?"

A young woman with brown curls (what was a fragile creature like her doing in ANBU?) raised her hand and asked:

"How long will the mission take?"

"That depends," the captain answered. "Either until the subjects return home safely or until their corpses are found. You will not be finished until you know where they are."

The woman nodded. Sakura suppressed her yawning. These meetings always took so long…

A tall man asked: "Sir, I thought searching missed people was Chuunin level. Why is this considered ANBU then?"

The captain said: "Normally, finding missing persons is indeed Chuunin level, but these are not normal persons. The Daimyo has been questioned a lot about the betrothal of his daughter, and chances are that her fiancé has been kidnapped by rebels or dissatisfied parties. That's why it's ANBU; should the situation get out of hand, then we are able to take care of it."

"I see," the man said. The captain nodded.

"Anything else? Well then, you will depart in two days. Check your squad, prepare your weapons and meet your people at the mentioned time. Work carefully."

He never wished them good luck. ANBU members didn't live by luck, only by their efficiency. One of the reasons Sakura liked working there.

There were numerous other reasons, of course. She could kill without hesitance, and no one would resent her for that. She could imagine whatever face she wanted behind the masks of the unidentified enemies she crushed. She could save her squad members from death with her medical skills, because although they didn't matter to her, she could at least prove it wasn't her fault she hadn't been able to save her friends. And she could close her eyes and pretend it was Ino she was bringing back to life, or Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun. All the ones that had slipped away underneath her fingers. Blood loss, exhaustion, separated limbs, poisoning, cut clean through… She had seen so many horrors, and still she was alive. Maybe ANBU could change that too.

She was in squad 2, with two unknown hunters, but a leader she remembered.

Hyuuga Neji.

He had been lucky to survive the slaughter, he was one of the few. Though, lucky? She imagined he was as lonely as her, with all his teammates dead. No, wait, Tenten was still alive too. She had never talked much with the girl. Or Neji, for that matter. Perhaps she would get to know him better during this mission. Little chance, though, there was hardly any talking in ANBU besides orders. Another benefit, no one would ask her anything unrelated to the mission.

She spent one afternoon preparing for the mission. She polished and sharpened her knifes, throwing stars and other weapons, found a map of the area they were going to, and put them all in the pouch she carried on her back. She laid out her black pants, black top and white vest. The porcelain mask came on top with her gloves and arm-plates. She prepared bread that would stay good for a long time, and filled her water bottle. There was no one to say goodbye to.

The one-and-a-halve day she had left she spent brooding on Akatsuki's offer.

Was there anything tying her to Konoha anymore? The memory of her loved ones, perhaps, but they wouldn't get back to life whether she joined Akatsuki or not. The hospital had many qualified doctors, they wouldn't really miss her. Not that she had that much to do, anyway, despite her being undoubtedly the best. ANBU didn't really need her, too. First aid was a skill all members had to know, and Sakura's talents were hardly ever needed. No one ever talked to her. No one held her, hugged or kissed her, no one even dared to look her straight in the eyes. It was painful.

Now that she thought about it, having to work with Hyuuga Neji might prove difficult if he held her responsible for Lee's death, like some other people did. True, she wasn't there when he and Gai died, but she should have been. She was a medical ninja, she was supposed to save the warriors. And really, she had wanted to go to the battlefield too, but Kakashi-sensei had told her to stay in the village and not come out. He had smiled at her with one eye, and that was the last she had ever seen from him. Naruto, about to be chosen as Hokage (if only this battle was over first), had kissed her before joining the fight as well. Later he was brought back on a stretcher, still breathing. Kakashi's body was recovered too, but he had been already dead by then.

She had tried so hard, but Naruto was hurt so badly. She could almost feel his spirit pulling at her grip on his life, begging her to let him go. She refused, egoistic, not wanting to be left alone, but she had to give in eventually. She didn't know any life-transferring jutsu, or she would've tried it. The demon died with him, she imagined she heard the fox howl in agony, in those last, heart-breaking moments. Or maybe it was only her own crying. Then the monitor had given a long monotonous beep, and Sakura fell down on her knees, shaking, hiding her face in her hands.

Naruto was the last one she lost. And now she was all alone, with no one wanting to involve themselves with her. They were right. There really was nothing binding her to this village anymore.

* * *

Neji checked the list again. He was in command of two hunters he knew by name and face, but not personally, and one medic. Haruno Sakura. Well, he wouldn't have to worry about anyone dying on their mission. Almost everyone she treated survived. Almost everyone.

He took the time to prepare. He carefully sharpened his weapons, and let Tenten check their balance.

The girl nodded in approval, and he put them in his bag. She had made him provisions too. His black clothes followed, black so no one would see the blood. He had always wondered why the vest was white then. His porcelain mask was next, the leader mask. Tenten looked at him with such pride and admiration when he wore his uniform. It made her eyes sparkle and triggered something fluttering in his stomach. He removed his mask and took her in his arms.

"Will you come back safely?" she whispered later, her head resting on his bare chest. She traced the scars on his skin. He absently played with her dark locks, not knowing what to say.

"It's ANBU. I can't promise anything, but I'll do my best."

Tenten closed her eyes. He hated to make her worry.

"Haruno Sakura-san is the medical in my squad," he said, convinced it would give her hope. It did.

"Then I won't be afraid so much. Sakura… Lee was crazy about her. Poor girl, she has no one left now. Perhaps I should visit her once. She needs company."

"What would she need company for?" he asked. She laughed.

"Logical. Why do you enjoy my company?"

He wanted to answer something about his bed being so cold otherwise, but it probably wouldn't be the answer she wanted to hear. So he kept silent.

She continued: "People don't like being alone, and in a harsh world like ours it's even worse. If you hadn't been there, when Lee and Gai-sensei got killed… I don't know if I would've been able to go on, if I didn't have you."

He nodded, understanding. "I'll try not to be too hard to her, then," he said. Tenten smiled, then started tying her hair back up. He grumbled, disappointed, and pulled her down again.

"Just a bit longer…"

"No, we both have missions. There are more important things than love. Loyalty to your village, for example, and that one will be questioned when you don't show up!"

"Hn. More important than love, yeah right! If you decided to walk away and become a missing-nin, I'd follow you definitely, and not as a hunter."

She shook her head. "Tsk, tsk. I feel honored, but as ANBU squad leader you have to give a good example."

He sighed and gave in. There was just no arguing possible with her.


	2. Disappearance

**02- Disappearance  
**

"Stop here." Neji's voice sounded muffled from behind the mask. Sakura did as he said, and looked around. They stood in the middle of the forest, surrounded by trees. The other two members of their squad caught up. One asked:

"What's the matter, leader?"

Neji walked towards a small open spot between the trees.

"It's getting dark already. This is a good spot for a camp, there's water nearby. We will continue searching tomorrow."

The other three nodded. He started giving orders:

"Sameyima, gather wood for the fire. Haruno, you get water. Takahashi, set up the tents. I'll check the surroundings. We'll meet here again in half an hour."

"Yes, sir!" They darted away. Neji fastened his mask more securely and started inspecting the woods systematically. It was a dense forest, with old and thick trees. Perfect to hide if you didn't want to be found. They had to be careful and avoid encounters with missing-nin, it would only delay their mission. Maybe it hadn't been so smart to separate, but well, you could expect ANBU members being able to take care of themselves. He continued looking for traps or other signs of human presence.

Sakura sat down at the edge of the small stream. She filled two baskets with water and stared at her reflection on its surface. Long strands of rosy hair had gotten loose from the bun on the back of her head, and fell over her mask, but it was the only thing she could recognize from herself. Her eyes were small slits in the porcelain, her nose and mouth invisible.

She carried the baskets to their camping place, where Sameyima was busy getting a fire burning. He used a small variant of the Katon for it, fire shooting from his fingertips, and Sakura felt a pang of painful remembrance. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and put down the water. Then she took off her mask and arm plates, and sat down next to the fire. She pulled the senbon she used to keep her hair up out of her bun, and the long tresses fell over her shoulders. It had been a long time since she last visited the hairdresser. She spent some time watching Takahashi setting up the tents, until he snapped:

"Couldn't you stop dreaming and help me for a minute?"

She nodded and stood up.

When the tents were ready, Neji came back. He had caught two birds, which they roasted above the fire. Sakura politely refused the meat and ate some of her own food. Nibbling on the bread, she listened to the silent conversation. Sameyima and Takahashi discussed the politics and the disappearance of the Daimyo's officials, Neji remained quiet for most of the time. When the moon had appeared just above the treetops, their leader ordered them to go to sleep. Sameyima had the first watch, he would wake Sakura up when it was her turn.

The next day was exactly the same as the previous one, except for the fact that they found a clue. Ashes were lying under the trees, on a spot that could've served as an acceptable camping place. They were barely visible and probably a week or so old, but it was a clear sign that there had been humans.

"Hyuuga-taicho!" Sameyima held up something. Sakura stepped closer and looked at it.

It was a black thread.

"Looks like it comes from clothing that reaches the ground often," Takahashi said, "it's a bit shabby. The hem of a cloak or something, perhaps?"

Neji nodded. "We'll be very careful from now on. No talking unless it's absolutely necessary, we'll communicate via hand-signs."

They agreed. Sakura swallowed. Black cloaks… Akatsuki? Was she being followed? She had to make her mind up quickly. Her visitor had said he would come back to hear her answer. Would they come searching for her here in the woods? She sent some more chakra to her feet and caught up with the rest of the squad.

Later, when they had set up camp, she took off her armor again and let her hair fall loose.

"Haruno," she heard. She turned her head and looked at Neji. "Yes, Hyuuga-taicho?"

He sat down next to her. "You seem absent."

She laughed without humor. "Well, it's not like we can talk a lot during the day, and in the evening I'm just tired…"

"True. But even so, you look as if you expect something that has nothing to do with the mission."

"I'm just on my guard. But how can you tell? My face is always behind my mask."

"The body tells more than the eyes," he replied. She knew the Hyuuga clan was known for their expertise in body language. "Don't let your emotions distract you too much, you're not here to feel sorry for yourself."

She narrowed her eyes. "You have no right to judge my emotions. As long as I do my job, there is nothing for you to complain about."

"I'm not complaining, merely advising. This is ANBU, there's no place for feelings here."

Before she could answer, there was a cough behind them.

"Ahem, Hyuuga-taicho?"

Neji turned around and stood up to talk to Takahashi. Sakura didn't pay any attention to them. How did he dare to accuse her of self-pity? It wasn't as if she had nothing to feel sorry about, and all he should care about was whether she did her job sufficiently. He just had no right to meddle in her emotions. In Konoha it was always like that. Even if everyone you care about dies, you may not complain or cry, just finish your mission and return home for the next one. Never show your feelings.

She would be glad to leave that hated society.

* * *

Sakura had the first watch. Staring into the small fire, she made up her mind. If they came to get her now, she would know what answer to give them.

As if on cue, the bushes rustled. Sakura raised her head, but didn't do anything else. A cloaked figure stepped out of the shadow. Uchiha Itachi.

"Haruno-san. What is your answer to our offer?"

She got to her feet.

"I accept."

He nodded, as if he had expected nothing else. Then he gestured to the sleeping figures of her squad members. She shook her head.

"If I leave now, they won't notice until tomorrow morning."

"Good. Pack your things and come."

She took her pouch with provisions, as well as her weapons and medical tools. The armor and mask she left behind.

When she turned around and faced the intruder again, she said:

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," was his cryptic reply. She followed him into the darkness under the trees.

Suddenly, she sensed an enormous amount of chakra nearby, and tensed. A big figure joined them and started walking at her other side. They probably wanted to prevent her from running away. Hah, they didn't have to worry.

"Finally, we're leaving these cursed woods. I'll be glad to see some real water again," the large stranger grumbled. Itachi glared at him with burning red eyes.

"You are not to mention our destination until we've crossed the border," he said. The other laughed.

"Afraid the little one will run and tell her friends where we are?"

"No. But said friends could be listening to us now."

"Nah, we would sense them if they were awake. Besides, if they bother you so much, why don't we just kill them?"

"That would be calling for unnecessary problems."

The other nodded. Sakura recognized the tall, shark-like companion of Sasuke-kun's brother. She'd studied his file when she still had access to the Hokage's database.

When they were far enough from her former squad's camp, Itachi said:

"Haruno-san, how fast can you run?"

"Fast enough," she answered.

"Fast enough to be in the Rain Country before sunrise?"

She shook her head. "I'm afraid not."

"Please permit us to carry you then," he said. "Kisame."

The shark-man grabbed Sakura and swung her over his shoulder. She struggled to get out of his grip, but he could hold her easily with one hand.

"Hey!" she yelled. "Put me down, I won't run away!"

He laughed. "Sorry, missy, but you're too slow. Just close your eyes and try to get some sleep."

They jumped to a low branch and started traveling at high speed. Sakura hobbled up and down on Kisame's shoulder, sleeping was absolutely out of the question. He must've been joking. Strange, that a missing-nin could joke too. What had she gotten herself into now?

* * *

Neji opened his eyes, only to see the fire slowly dying and the sun already shining through the trees. He shot upright. Why had no one woken him up? And why was no one keeping guard?

He quickly checked the sleeping bags. Two were filled with the still sleeping figures of the shinobi, but Sakura's one was empty. He saw her armor and mask lying beside it, but her clothes and bag were gone. He shook Sameyima awake. The hunter stared at his leader's face for a few seconds before sleep-drunkenly asking:

"Taicho? Whazzemadder?" Neji gestured him to remain silent, and went to Takahashi's sleeping bag. When that one was awake too, sleepily rubbing his eyes, Neji whispered:

"Haruno has disappeared."

The other two were completely awake immediately.

"What, the medic? Where'd she go?" Takahashi asked.

"I don't know. Her sleeping bag is empty, her mask is still here, as well as her radio set, but her clothes are gone."

"Isn't she just getting some water, or going to the toilet?" Sameyima suggested.

Neji shook his head. "I would sense her chakra then. She's not close by, but the forest is too dense for me to sense more than a kilometer or something. We'll split up and search. Sameyima, take the south, Takahashi, west. I'll take north and east. If someone finds a clue, use the radio to call the others."

They departed, and Neji started searching for broken branches, torn leafs, signs of struggle. Fifteen minutes later, he heard his earphone creak.

"Hyuuga-taicho, Sameyima-san, I've found something."

Neji hurried to the spot Takahashi was, and asked:

"What's it?"

The hunter pointed to a broken twig, and a fallen leaf underneath it. The crack was fresh, and definitely human-induced. Neji squatted down and studied the ground. There were footprints, barely visible. If the twig hadn't been broken and the leaf hadn't been stamped into the ground, no one would've noticed them. Sameyima caught up with them, a little out of breath. He and Takahashi quickly exchanged the news, whispering, while Neji activated his Byakugan. He followed the direction of the footprints with his eyes, and saw a faint memory of chakra sticking to a low branch.

"Whoever was here, they went to travel via the trees."

"Was it Haruno?" Takahashi asked. Neji turned to the footprints again, letting go of the Byakugan, and pointed:

"Look, there are three pairs of feet, and so there are three people. Two are small, one is extra-ordinary big. Haruno would be one of the smaller ones. But when I looked at that tree, I saw only the chakra print of two people. It is hardly there, but I'm sure of it. And it's impossible to travel through trees without using chakra."

"Maybe they knocked her out and carried her away?" Sameyima suggested.

"I don't think she'd go without a fight, and there are no traces of one. On the other hand, I don't see her footprints leaving this spot. She must've let them carry her voluntarily."

"But why?"

"Don't ask me!" Neji snapped. "I have no idea, maybe she was too scared to struggle or maybe she betrayed the village! I can hardly see where they went, let alone why.'

"Should we follow them?" Takahashi asked timidly. Neji was silent for a moment.

Then he took a blank scroll from his pouch and scribbled a quick note.

"You two, find one of the other squads and join them. The mission has to be finished, but we can't let a comrade being in possible danger. It is very likely that this is the work of the same people who kidnapped the Daimyo's officials."

He pressed the note in Takahashi's hands. "I hadn't thought about that yet…" the ninja said. "But what if she ran away at her free will and betrayed the village?"

"Then she's a missing-nin now, and if that's true, I won't hesitate to kill her," Neji said grimly. "Show this note to the leaders of the other squads, and if questioned, also to the captain and Hokage-sama. I'll follow their tracks, and I'll be back in, let's say, two weeks. If I haven't returned to Konoha by then, you can carve my name in the monument."

The other two nodded. Takahashi put the note in his pouch and he and Sameyima hurried away.

Neji activated Byakugan again and started following the faint traces of the chakra footprints. They went west, into the direction of the Rain country.


	3. Into the lion's den

**03- Into the lion's den  
**

She must've fallen asleep, eventually, or Itachi had placed an illusion on her. Any way, Sakura suddenly snapped back to reality when she was put on her feet rather harshly.

"Here we are," the large man who had carried her said. She didn't answer, but looked around. The landscape had changed, it was flat and foggy, like a swamp. Still, there were no footprints visible behind them. Either the ground wasn't soppy, or the missing-nin knew a way to avoid it. She guessed the latter.

Itachi stood in front of an oversized rock, and made a hand sign. The other ninja imitated it. She didn't recognize the sign, but suddenly a gate became visible in the rough surface of the rock.

Itachi pushed the gate open, and Kisame nudged her. She followed the Uchiha inside, the shark-like man came after them. Sakura glanced over her shoulder, to catch a last glimpse of the outside world before the gate closed behind her. She saw the forest as a dark line on the horizon, the last reminder of her home country. They entered a long, dusky corridor. Torches were hanging from the walls, the ceiling was low and the ground was damp. She heard a constant dripping, as if the roof was leaking in another room. A chill ran down her spine. What a creepy place… Really something to be expected from Akatsuki.

There were doors in the walls at both sides, and also one at the end of the corridor. Light came out from under it, and she heard muffled voices.

"Is this your headquarters?" she asked. Her voice echoed through the hall. Kisame opened his mouth, but Itachi gestured him to remain silent.

"You'll hear what you need to know when you have spoken to our leader," was all he said. He knocked on the door at the end of the corridor: two short knocks, a pause, then three. It was opened and a head with a lot of blonde hair came out.

"Oh, it's you. Back already?" the owner of said blonde head asked. Itachi nodded and walked inside. Kisame followed, pushing Sakura forwards as well. The blonde crossed his arms.

"So that's the medic, huh?" She glared at him, recognizing the ex-Iwa ninja Deidara. He only chuckled.

"Oho, don't look at me like that, hm! I am the least you should worry about…"

She looked around in the room they had entered, blinking against the light. It wasn't particularly large or small, but spacious enough to hold roughly ten people with ease. There were others sitting around a long table, where Itachi, Kisame and the blonde also took place. Sakura stood alone in the doorway, eying the strangers nervously. She plucked at the hem of her black top and wished she had taken her mask with her.

At the very end of the table, a man with relative short hair and an awful lot of piercings stood up. He looked at her with strange, ringed eyes and said:

"Welcome, Haruno Sakura-san. We have been waiting for your arrival. Sit down, please."

She recognized him now, and had to force herself to remain calm. He was the one that had killed Naruto! It was hard not to jump over the table and smash his head into the wall behind him, but she had to make a good impression now. She took off her bag and sat down on the chair in front of her, at the small end of the long table, facing the one who had spoken to her.

"I was told you were looking for a medical ninja. Here I am." Her voice didn't even tremble. At the right hand of the one with the piercings sat a woman. She looked at Sakura with narrow eyes.

"Leader-sama, are you sure she is sufficient?" she asked. Her voice was as cold as her looks. The ring-eyed, apparently the leader, said:

"We have discussed this before, and my answer remains the same."

The woman nodded. Despite her cold demeanor, Sakura could see she was of abnormal beauty. She wore a dark cloak like the others, but had brightened up her hair with a flower. It was good to know she wouldn't be surrounded by creepy men only.

The leader turned to her again.

"Haruno-san, what do you know about us?"

She swallowed. _You're a gang of merciless killers and I want to crush your skulls until your brains leak out and feed them to my teacher's nin-dogs_, would probably not sound so good. Besides, Kakashi-sensei's dogs had disappeared when he died.

"You are an organization of S-class missing-nin," she said, "with a goal I'm not sure of. It involves the demons, the Tailed Beasts. You pull them out of their human containers, causing those to die, but I don't know what you do with them after that. Until now, no person but one has survived a serious battle with one of you. I am that one."

The blonde from before suddenly slammed his fist on the table and snapped:

"Now I remember, hm! You're the bitch that killed Sasori-dono!"

She met his hateful eyes with stubborn pride. "Yes, I killed him."

He opened his mouth to yell something, but the leader raised his hand.

"Deidara."

The blonde lowered his head, but continued to glare at Sakura. The leader continued:

"You are right about the demons, as far as you know anything about them. However, this is not why you're here. With S-class ninja like us, we are likely to get into large battles, and we may not always come out without getting wounded. That's why we asked for your assistance. You're one of the top, if not the best medic-nin the world knows. Also, the fact that you managed to defeat one of us indicates that you are very skilled on other fields as well. If you are here to heal one of us if they get wounded, our chances of successfully carrying out our tasks would increase greatly."

The blue-haired woman sighed almost unnoticeable. She had spoken up before, apparently she was against Sakura joining them. Sakura asked:

"So, my job will be to heal you when one of you gets wounded?"

The leader nodded. "Yes, among other things. You'll find out. About your salary…"

"I don't want it," she said. A large man with the lower part of his face hidden behind a piece of cloth quickly turned her head into her direction. He had been quietly arguing with the person beside him, but now he stared intensely at Sakura. The one next to him, one of the few that looked a bit like a normal person, couldn't resist laughing.

"Yeah Kakuzu, not everyone cares about money!"

"Attention, please!" The leader called. "So, Haruno-san, you won't accept money. Then you will receive payment in the form of food and housing, clothes and other necessities. If you have any questions, you can ask Uchiha Itachi. I believe you already know him."

Sakura nodded, her lips pressed together.

"Your room is the third one on the right, Itachi will show you. Your work starts tomorrow, a test of loyalty will follow soon."

She swallowed. Test of loyalty? Shit, they didn't trust her! That wasn't so advantageous. And why was Itachi the one that had to guide her? Of all the people she'd want to avoid…

"Okay. Eh, excuse me, sir, what am I supposed to call you?" she asked. The leader said:

"You can call me Leader, that's what I am. The others here are Konan," he gestured to the woman, who looked at Sakura haughtily. "Itachi," the handsome Uchiha didn't even bother to look up. "Kisame," the man bared his teeth, but she couldn't determine whether he was grinning or threatening her. "Zetsu," what was _that,_ a human plant or something? "Deidara," the blonde was still glaring daggers. "Tobi," a person with an orange mask happily waved at her. "Hidan," a man with bared chest and his hair combed back looked at her as if he tried to flirt with her. "Kakuzu," the man with the cloth before his face looked at her without any expression. She nodded, pretending this was the first time she saw those faces. The files in the Hokage's office all held very accurate pictures, but she wasn't about to tell them. "Thank you, Leader-sama."

"Kisame, Itachi, have you been followed on your way here?" he asked, ignoring Sakura.

"No, Leader-sama," Itachi answered.

"Hm. Zetsu, check outside, just to make sure."

The plant-like creature didn't answer, but stood up from his chair and somehow walked through the wall. Leader spoke again:

"Hereby has the assembling ended. Itachi, show Haruno-san her room please."

Itachi stood up and gestured Sakura to follow. She picked up her bag, and as soon as she left the table, she heard whispered conversations start behind her.

The woman Konan discussed something with the Leader. How could he allow her to turn against his decisions so clearly? If Sakura dared to speak up to the ANBU captain, it was a small step from being dismissed. Apparently hierarchy worked differently in criminal organizations.

Deidara argued with the orange mask. Tobi spoke cheerfully and sounded nothing like an S-rank missing-nin. What village would be looking for him?

She followed Itachi back to the dark corridor. He made a small movement with his hand and the torches burned higher. The dampness disappeared, as well as the dripping sound. Genjutsu? A very good one, she hadn't seen through it. She could make out more of the doors now, five on each side. Each door had a name-plate on it, but there weren't names on them. Zero, White, Scarlet, South, Boar… Kanji for various words were engraved in them, but she didn't know what they implied. Code names or something?

Her room was in front of the Scarlet one, between Emperor and Three. It had no name-plate. There was a faded spot where one should have been, though. It could've been the room of a member that had died, Sasori perhaps.

She was yanked out of her thoughts by Itachi's unemotional voice.

"Lunch is at one o'clock, dinner at seven. When you enter the living room, knock two times and then three. Don't try to escape, you won't succeed."

"What makes you think I would want to run away?" she asked. He didn't answer immediately, only looked at her. She became nervous under his gaze, how much longer was she supposed to allow her lover's murderer being so close to her? She could attack him now, but with his partners only a few steps away that wouldn't be smart.

"If you betray your village with such ease, you could betray us as well," Itachi finally said. "Running away from a village isn't hard. But it is foolish to think you could escape us."

"I know. I won't try."

"Good." He opened her door and she went inside. She looked over her shoulder, as if she expected him to come with her, but he closed the door again and left her alone.

Sakura sighed and looked around. The room wasn't really big. It held a bed large enough for two persons, a wardrobe, a writing desk, and there was a small bathroom in the back.

She sat down on the bed and started unpacking her bag, inventorying what she had.

Clothes: two long-sleeved tops, one black, one red; two sleeveless tops, both black; three pairs of black pants, sandals, her boots, her long gloves, underwear.

Medical tools: Rolls of bandages in various sizes, knifes and scalpels; pills, drinks and powders for all kinds of diseases or poisons, scrolls and brushes, black and red ink.

Food: bread that would stay good for a couple of weeks, a bottle of water, an old apple.

The leader had said she would get food and clothes from them. The other members didn't look as though they were starving, but would she get to wear a cloak like them, too? She hoped not.

She put her belongings in the wardrobe and lay down on the bed. There were no windows, but her senses told her the sun was climbing. They had arrived shortly after sunrise, so she had at least three or four hours before lunch came. Now she had time to think. She had come here because she had no reason to stay in Konoha any longer. The thought of possible revenge on the murderers of her beloved ones had also played through her mind, but trying to kill one of them, while they were in their headquarters with their comrades nearby, would be suicide. So that would have to wait.

But how was she supposed to work here? Konoha was such a large village that there were always patients to take care of. Ninja who came back from missions with broken limbs or poisonings, villagers who had fallen out of a tree or gotten sick, and she could always do research if there was nothing else to do. But here, with only nine people? They didn't look like they got wounded easily, too. No, there had to be more to her job, and if there wasn't, she would find something to do. She wouldn't just hang around a group of S-class criminals without doing anything at all.

* * *

Neji silently cursed. He had been following the tracks since the morning and it was already noon, but he doubted he had covered more than a few miles. The chakra prints were very hard to follow; whatever people made them, they had traveled at high speed and knew how to cover themselves well. They zigzagged, suddenly dropped to a lower level, came back on their steps to take a completely different direction. He had to do with broken twigs or ragged leafs, as far as he could find them, and with the faint trace of chakra sticking to the tree branches. For the rest, it came down to intuition and guessing of their route. One thing was sure though, they were heading for the border.

If he ever found Sakura again, she better be in a lot of trouble, because he wouldn't forgive her if she had just decided to drop the village and go away with the first missing-nin who came by. Takahashi and Sameyima should've found another squad by now, and the ANBU captain would know about Sakura's disappearance soon. Tenten would hear that he had gone after her, with unknown danger ahead of him. She would be worried. He hated to make her worry, but finding Sakura and her possible kidnappers was more important.

They were going to the Rain country… What the hell was she doing there?


	4. Fitting in

**04- Fitting in**

There was a short knock on the door. Sakura sat upright and watched it open. The blonde that seemed to hold a grudge against her stood in the doorway. Deidara was his name, right? He glared at her.

"Lunch is ready. I was sent to get you."

"Okay, thank you," she answered, and stood up. Smoothing down her hair, she walked towards him. She wanted to step out of the room, but he was in the way. He crossed his arms and looked at her, his bottom lip almost pouting. It could've been funny if he hadn't been so dangerous.

"It's too bad I'm not allowed to hurt you. I won't forgive you for killing Sasori, hm," he said. She smiled politely.

"I'm not expecting that. He was your partner, after all. I won't forgive you for killing my loved ones, either. We'll have to work together, but I'm not going to feign regret just to please you."

He was surprised by that answer, she saw it. But he pretended he wasn't, and nodded.

"Good to be honest," he said. "Now come, the others are waiting, hm."

She followed him to the assembling room. Much to her surprise, most of the persons she had seen that morning weren't there anymore. The long table was half empty, there were only a few people sitting at it. Itachi was silently spooning away some soup. It was strange to see him doing something normal, but what else had she expected? Even criminals had to eat. His dark hair fell over his eyes, and the resemblance with Sasuke became even clearer. For one moment, Sakura lost her breath again. What the hell was she doing here, helping the ones she hated the most, the ones whose deaths she had imagined so many times? Then Itachi looked up and she quickly recovered. He eyed her strangely. She sat down at the other end of the table, next to the orange mask, but Deidara shoved her aside.

"That's my place, hm," he said, but he didn't look as if he minded a lot. Where had the resentment for Sasori's death gone?

"Oh, I'm sorry." She quickly moved one seat to the left. Now she sat at the same spot as that morning, at the small end of the table.

"At least I can forgive you for that," Deidara laughed, grabbing a hump of meat.

"Are you always eating together?" she asked.

"Nah," he said with his mouth full, "As you see, mostly there are only a few members here, the others are gone on missions and such. Only this morning we had to be here all because you'd come, hm. Here, have some bread."

"Thank you." She took the bread he handed her and nibbled on it.

"Why are you suddenly so friendly to me?" she asked. "I thought you hated me for killing your partner."

"Oh, I do, make no mistake in that. But as you said, it's no use. I'll have to put up with you being around, hm, so I can better make the best of it."

"I see. Thanks, I guess."

The orange mask turned to her.

"Don't believe him, Haruno-san," he said in a cheerful voice. "Sempai is only really happy that there is a girl around now!"

Deidara glared at him.

"Don't listen to this guy," he said to Sakura. "He's always talking nonsense."

"Thanks for the advice," Sakura smiled, and then turned to the orange mask.

"Excuse me, mister," she said, "I'm afraid I forgot your name."

"I'm Tobi!" he said, holding out his hand. She shook it.

"Haruno Sakura, pleased to meet you." Well, the latter could be a lie, but it wouldn't hurt to be polite. She looked around the table. Itachi had finished his soup and stared at the wall, his eyes bleeding red. Leader sat at the other end of the table, looking through some papers. Konan still sat at his right hand and quietly talked to him. She looked agitated.

At that moment, Kisame came in. Itachi looked up, but he was ignored. Kisame walked towards the leader and said:

"All is still going well. I met my contact person, he said the people are busy preparing for your visit."

"Good," Leader answered. He turned to Konan. "Come."

She nodded and got up, following him out of the room. Sakura watched them go, her curiosity slightly stirred, but she didn't dare to ask what they were going to do. Itachi got up too and said something to Kisame that Sakura couldn't hear. The former Mist ninja answered Itachi silently, and took off his sword. He and Itachi left the room too, leaving Sakura alone in company of Deidara and Tobi. Deidara had seen her gaze following Itachi.

"I heard you come from the same village as Itachi, hm. Have you met him before?" he asked.

"Yes," Sakura said. "He killed my lover."

"Oh. I see."

Tobi decided to break the gloomy mood.

"Sakura-san, you haven't seen the rest of our headquarters yet! Come, sempai, let's show her around!"

Sakura smiled. It would be interesting to see more of the building. But Deidara looked at her inquisitive. "Hmm, I guess… But there's not much to see, really."

"Oh? What is there, then?" Sakura asked, pointing to the doors on both sides of the room.

"That," Deidara pointed to the left, "is the kitchen, and that," he pointed to the right, "is the laundry room. But you have nothing to do there, unless you'd like to wash the dirty clothes, hm."

She laughed. "Do you wash and cook for yourselves?"

"No, Zetsu has some underlings to do that. Tobi here used to be one of them. Well, the rest of the building consists of the rooms of the others, and they'll kill you if you even try to peek in them, hm! And there's a depository for weapons and such outside. Wouldn't try to get in there, though, unless you know the…"

"Deidara-sempai! We must tell her about the village too!" Was it coincidence that Tobi interrupted just when it became interesting?

"Yeah, yeah, later," Deidara brushed it off. "We don't even know whether Leader wants her to know about that, anyways."

"Village?" Sakura asked, curious. "I only saw a swamp outside."

"Of course you did, that was the purpose. But there's a ninja village nearby, the hidden Rain. Leader's sort of the boss there, so he visits them once in a while. I suppose you heard them talking about that just now, hm. But I can't really tell you much more. Secrecy, hm."

"Too bad," Sakura said. "Something else then: Do you get along well with the others?"

"Differs. Some guys are really irritating, hm."

"Such as?"

"Itachi, for one. But you're being awfully curious…"

"I just want to know something about the people I have to work with. And well, you seemed the most like a sane person, so I supposed I could ask you."

"Haha, don't let looks fool you, hm!" Deidara laughed, and raised his hands. There were mouths on his palms, with sharp teeth and tongues lolling out. He chuckled at Sakura's big eyes.

"You're fun, you know. Like a scared chicken, hm. Who knows, maybe I _will_ be able to forget you killed Sasori-dono…"

"Please don't mercy me because you think I'm weak, because I am not."

"Oh, I'm sure you're not. But your attitude is so different than that of the other guys. You're really a girl, hm, we don't see those that often."

Tobi laughed again. "See I was right? Sempai really missed some female company!"

"But," Sakura said, "there is a woman with you, Konan! What about her?"

Deidara sulked. "Hmpf, if every woman was like Konan…"

"She's a little cold to all of us," Tobi whispered. "Only to Leader she talks a lot, and the others are ignored."

"Oh, I see." Sakura leaned back. Was she really having an animated conversation with the ones whose deaths she had prayed for? And she liked it, too. Well, life was full of surprises.

"Could you show me your hands again, Deidara-san?" she asked. He looked at her as if he expected her to rip his arms off his body. "I'm only interested in them because of my medical training," Sakura assured him. "I've never seen anything like it, so I'd like to investigate it a bit."

"You won't get any wiser just by observing," Deidara answered, but he held out his left hand anyway. Sakura saw well-hidden stitches peeping out from under the sleeve. She ignored them and concentrated on the mouths in his palms.

It looked like a real mouth, there was some sort of gullet going down into his wrist, but it was so small it probably wasn't meant for eating. There was an unusual amount of chakra channels around the saliva glands, she guessed that was what he used for that explosive clay of his.

"Interesting?" Deidara asked.

"Very, thank you for cooperating," she answered.

Suddenly, a figure flowed out of the wall in front of her, and she dropped Deidara's hand. It took her a moment to recognize it, but then Tobi yelled:

"Hello, Zetsu-san! How's the weather today?"

The plant-like man ignored him, but asked:

"Deidara, where is Leader-sama?"

The blonde answered: "He left some time ago with Konan, hm. I suppose he's either in his room or in the village."

"Okay," Zetsu said. "Sakura-san, your help is requested." Sakura looked up in surprise.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Hidan and Kakuzu are coming back from their mission, they'll arrive within the next hour. Hidan is lightly wounded, please prepare to heal him."

She nodded. "I will."

Deidara pouted. "So soon already? I was hoping on some more rest…"

"Don't complain," Zetsu said. Deidara glared at him from behind the hair that fell over his eyes. Tobi stood up.

"If you are going to Leader-sama, I'll be going with you, Zetsu-san!"

Zetsu didn't answer him, but turned to Deidara again: "You will not leave the medic alone." Then he left the room, followed by Tobi.

Sakura glanced discreetly at the blonde next to her, who was still pouting. He seemed to have lost his good mood completely.

"Ehm, Deidara-san?" she quietly said. He looked at her. "I'll go to my room to get my medical equipment, okay?"

He sighed. "I'll come with you. You heard it, I can't leave you alone, hm."

He muttered some more under his breath, but Sakura couldn't hear it well. It didn't sound very polite, though. She walked down the corridor to the room with no sign, pushed the door open and went inside. Deidara had followed her and leaned against the doorpost. He watched her rummaging through her bag, taking out some bandages and needles, then throwing them back and picking up the entire thing. She turned around and looked at the blonde missing-nin again.

"When would they arrive again?" she asked, her voice still quiet.

"Within an hour," Deidara answered just as silently. She went out of the room again, clutching her bag as if it were a baby. He saw her fingers trembling suddenly.

"Haruno-san, are you alright?"

She straightened her back immediately, and looked at him with confidence.

"Of course I am. Let's get back to the living room again."

He nodded, but wasn't convinced. This girl proved to be not what she looked like again. He wondered how many more surprises she would give them. The long rosy hair danced on her back as she walked before him, the torches illuminating it made it seem like it was on fire, glowing like gold it was. What exactly was going on in her mind? She was so very different from the others. They had all been missing-nin, outlaws, criminals already when they joined Akatsuki, but this girl had been a dutiful kunoichi before Itachi more or less forced her to go with them. Not to mention her loved ones had been killed by the very people she now had to live with.

They sat in silence in the living room. She gathered her medical tools, inspected them and put them back again, and he watched her out of the corners of his eyes.

Finally, when the silence became almost too heavy, there was noise in the hall and the door was thrown open.

"Damn it, Kakuzu! You just can't… Oh, hello there," Hidan said, clutching his left arm. It was twisted at an odd angle, definitely broken. Deidara greeted him and Kakuzu, who followed his partner into the room. Sakura stood up and said:

"I heard you needed medial attention. May I take a look at your arm?"

"Sure," Hidan said, holding out the requested limb. Sakura rolled back the wide sleeve of his cloak. She followed the line of the muscles with her fingertips, carefully determining the place where the bone had been broken. She found it almost immediately, and pressed on it. Hidan groaned. "Aaah, that's the spot." He had a sick grin on his face, almost as if he enjoyed the pain. Gathering chakra in her palms, she forced the two pieces of bone back together and used her medical jutsu to let them re-grow quickly, without a trace.

"What exactly happened?" she asked. Hidan laughed.

"We had some fun with a bunch of heathens. One was a bit annoying though, he broke my arm as you see. Kakuzu refused to fix it, damn bastard."

The masked man crossed his arm. "It's a waste if you have a medic to heal you and you don't make use of it. Besides, I'm tired of fixing you up always. Now you've got her to do that."

Sakura grimaced slightly. She wasn't some useful tool! But well, that was the role she had to play here. She finished repairing the damaged tissue, and stepped backwards.

"There you go, Hidan-san. Is there anything else you need from me?"

He looked at her, amused, and said: "Well, need isn't the right word perhaps, but there are many things I'd like to get from you…"

Kakuzu grumbled in annoyance. "Shut up, Hidan."

Sakura merely laughed a little, but Deidara noticed how unreal it sounded. She felt insulted, no doubt, but she hid it well. He decided to say something before she could answer Hidan.

"Have you received what you were looking for?"

"Yes," Kakuzu answered. "We were able to settle things quickly. But of course this moron had to find some sacrifices and it took him all morning. And then he managed to get his arm broken too!"

"Hey, it's healed now, isn't it?" Hidan said. Sakura picked up her bag again, which had been useless after all, and walked towards the door. She noticed Deidara followed her.

"Where are you going?" Hidan asked the blonde.

"I have to stay with the healer until Itachi's back, hm." Kakuzu turned around.

"Itachi and Kisame are on their way back as well. They'll arrive early in the evening, I think."

"Good," Deidara said. Then he followed Sakura to her room. Hidan and Kakuzu sat down at the table and continued their argument.

Sakura let her bag fall to the ground and sat down on the bed.

"You're not going back?" Deidara asked. She shook her head.

"I'd like to sleep some more," she said. Deidara shrugged. "I guess I can leave you in your room, then. There's a seal at the exit, so you can't get away anyways. And why would you even try, hm?"

She smiled, a tired look in her eyes. He left her room and went back to the others. Sakura waited until she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, then fell down on the bed and buried her face in her arms. She wouldn't cry, her tears were spilled a long time ago, but her head hurt just as badly. She had managed to keep a straight face while healing Hidan's arm, but that was a relatively easy job. What would happen when one of these guys got really badly wounded, and their life depended on her? Would she be able to save these people, save them from death? It was a dark deal she had made.

_Kakashi-sensei smiled at her. Besides, they'll need you at the hospital, he said. It was true, she wouldn't be able to act as a medic if she was out there in the middle of the battle. She would be too busy saving her own life to care about others. And this war needed medics, badly. So she didn't complain any more._

_Naruto silently called her name. She turned to him and noticed the strange look in his eyes. Did he already see his fate? This battle was all about him, after all. He stepped forward, hesitating. Then suddenly Kakashi was forgotten, Naruto leaned towards her and kissed her. A sweet kiss, desperate too, but it was the most honest kiss she'd ever gotten. He smiled at her confidently. Don't worry too much, I'll avenge Sasuke! How brave he was, how much he cared for her. He'd avenge her murdered lover. Sasuke-kun… She watched her two most precious persons (her last) running towards the fight and wished she could go with them._

Sakura shot upright. Why had she dreamed about that moment just now? The recent developments made her think about those events more than she had in years. She got up from the bed and straightened her black ANBU top. She really had to get new clothes. While she pulled a brush through her tangled hair (she had slept turbulently), she tried very hard not to think too much about the things that had happened after those she had relived in her dream. Kakashi-sensei's body in a black bag, the zipper pulled down just far enough to see his blood-smeared hair and torn mask. Naruto's bruised face under the blankets, the monitor only giving one long beep.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. The brush was thrown back into her bag and she went back to the living room.

* * *

**AN**: Yep, the nice and polite behavior is all an act. Sakura really does hate them, but she knows it's not smart to show that clearly. But the Akatsuki members do intrigue her, they're different from what they appear as well. Although she has only had a conversation with Deidara and Tobi yet, she'll get to know the others better, too.


	5. Intrigue

**05- Intrigue**

**  
**Sakura slowly walked to the living room. Voices were coming from behind the door, but they fell silent when she gave two knocks, and then three, on the wood and pushed the door open.

She met the eyes of half of the Akatsuki. Pretending not to be nervous, she sat down at the table. The others directed their attention back to their food, apparently she was just in time for dinner. Zetsu, Itachi and Kisame sat at her right, Deidara and Tobi at her left. Tobi was the only one not eating.

She carefully cut off some meat and began nibbling on it. Kisame picked up his story again:

"So then I said to the guy, hey, if you want to prove your manhood so badly, go ahead and try to attack me."

Deidara interrupted. "Don't tell me he actually did?!"

"Yeah, I didn't think he'd be that stupid. But well, he was. So I had some fun with him and then helped him to the other world."

Deidara laughed. "Haha, such a dumb guy really asks for it, hm!"

Itachi quietly said: "It was all a waste of time. If we had taken the shorter route, we wouldn't even have crossed that village."

The coldness of his voice sent chills down Sakura's spine. Instead of regretting the waste of time, he should say something about the waste of innocent blood! She didn't dare to speak up, though.

Tobi stood up and said: "I'll be going! Bye, sempai, good luck on your mission! Bye, Sakura-san!"

He waved at Sakura, who answered: "Bye."

Then he went out of the room through the door on the left. Sakura wondered where he would go. Probably standing guard or something. Deidara mumbled something.

"I don't need good luck. Who cares about luck when it's all about skills?"

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"Some mission in Iwa. Of course Leader had to send me, 'cause I know the terrain, but it's very lousy, hm."

"Why that?"

"Well, first I need to get past some guards, then sneak into…"

"Deidara." Itachi said. The blonde glared at him. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. Jeez, how paranoid can you be? She already left her village for us and it doesn't look like she'll walk away from this place soon, hm. Can't we at least trust her a little?"

"You won't disobey Leader's orders," was all Itachi answered. Deidara pouted.

"Anyways, it's not really my style. I prefer the loud and flashy kind, when fighting becomes art, hm!"

Sakura laughed a little. "You fight with bombs, right? Better be careful then, if your mission requires stealth."

"Sure, I will be."

Zetsu stood up. "Deidara, it is time."

The blonde nodded and fastened two bags on his belt. Then he buttoned up his cloak and followed the plant-like man out of the room.

"Let's hope he'll get back in one piece," Kisame said. "I consider him capable of blowing himself up one day."

Itachi didn't say anything, but Sakura, who noticed she was suddenly alone with the two men, asked:

"Is he really that careless?"

Kisame shoved his plate aside and leaned forward on the table.

"Yeah, if that guy thinks something is artistic, he won't think about the risks."

Sakura nodded. "I remember he almost blew up the village of Suna, just to get the Shukaku Jinchuuriki."

"That's right, the Ichibi was a nasty one. We really had some trouble with that, even lost a member. Oh, that was your doing, wasn't it?"

"Sasori? Yes, that was me."

"Funny to think that a little lady like you could actually kill one of us. You're the only one who has succeeded in that so far."

She smiled. "Please don't underestimate me."

Itachi looked up. "You're wrong, Kisame. Someone else has killed an Akatsuki member too."

"Oh? Who then?"

"My little brother. Sasuke killed Orochimaru, don't you remember?"

"Oh yeah, I didn't count that old snake in anymore. But you're right, he did."

Sakura made sure her voice didn't tremble when she asked:

"Did Orochimaru use to be an Akatsuki member, too?"

"Yes, he did," Kisame said. "Of course, until he tried to take over Itachi's body. That was going a bit too far for Leader, so he was… ahem, dismissed."

"I see. And because he couldn't get Itachi-san, he went after Sasuke-kun instead."

"Correct."

Sakura thought for a moment. Then she said: "May I ask what purpose these rings have? You use them in some kind of ritual, right?"

Kisame opened his mouth, but Itachi was faster. "No, you may not."

She lowered her head. "I'm sorry. I understand it's too early for you to trust me."

"You'll hear it soon enough, I'm sure," Kisame said assuring. She looked up again and smiled a little. "Thank you."

She glanced at Itachi, and saw a dark gleam in his eyes. She swallowed. Itachi shoved his chair backwards and stood up. "It's getting late," he said. "Haruno-san, I'll bring you to your room."

"Okay," she said, and stood up too. "Good night, Kisame-san."

"You won't stay to drink something with us?" the shark asked.

"No, I'm pretty tired," she answered, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Good night, then," Kisame said.

When they had reached the door with no name plate, Sakura stepped inside, but then turned back to Itachi.

"Why do you trust me so little?" she asked. He looked at that pretty face, with round green eyes and soft rosy cheeks, the living image of innocence. Then he shook his head lightly.

"You can fool the others easily, I'm sure you'll have them wrapped around your little finger in a few days. But let me warn you, I'm not that easy to mislead."

Her large eyes grew even wider. "Why would you assume…"

"The change in your behavior is too suddenly, in Konoha you were not a timid and polite girl at all. You're acting, trying to get information. And you're succeeding well, at least up until now."

She narrowed her eyes, and suddenly she seemed much older. "You may not trust me for that, but the same thing goes for me. We may be working together now, but that's no reason to trust each other. For you, but for me too. I don't know anything about your plans, how can I let myself be read like an open book then? Besides, I'm only being polite."

He remained silent for a long time, and she became nervous under his gaze again. Then suddenly he stepped very close to her, his face only inches away from hers, and said:

"Just remember that you're not the only one who is different from what they seem."

He turned around and walked back through the dark corridor, his cloak rustling. Sakura grabbed the doorpost for support, unable to breathe. What the hell was that look in his eyes just now?! It seemed so familiar…

Itachi sat down next to Kisame again. He leaned forwards and placed his elbows on the table, resting his head in his hands.

"Why did you bring her away already?" Kisame asked.

"She was getting too much information out of you," Itachi answered in a muffled voice. Kisame shrugged. "So? She won't go anywhere with it. Besides, all others have left. It's just the two of us and a pretty girl, alone. Could've turned out fun, don't you think?"

Itachi still didn't move. "She's too young for you," he said then.

"Come on, she was in ANBU!"

"I was already an ANBU captain when I was only thirteen," Itachi remarked. Kisame sighed. "There's just no talking about women with you. Too bad Hidan and Deidara are gone, they would've agreed with me."

"Hn."

"Hey, you may put her in bed politely, but I don't think the others will be that gentle with her. I wouldn't hurt her or something, but Hidan or Kakuzu, well, when they try to get her… You know, I don't think they'll be concerned with her well-being."

"I'm appointed as her guard. I won't leave her unwatched. Besides, as you said, she was ANBU. She can take care of herself."

Kisame took a small bottle of sake from his pocket and reached for two cups. He poured the liquid into them and shoved one towards Itachi.

"Here, have a drink."

Itachi emptied the cup in one gulp.

* * *

The forest was becoming clearer. The trees stood further apart, and more daylight shone through the branches. Neji could see pieces of grey sky through the clearings in the leaves. He sped up, although he was already very tired. He had been traveling for two days, carefully following the tracks Sakura's kidnappers had left. It was very difficult, only faint traces of chakra were sticking to the tree branches, but they had moved in a relatively straight line. Even so, he had to go back and search again many times. But now, finally, he had reached the end of the forest. The trees had changed from pines to beech to birches, and the one he was hiding behind now was an alder. The ground had become softer and damper, and when he cautiously checked the surroundings from behind the tree, he saw a large, flat place. The swamp of the Rain Country. It would be dangerous here, there was no cover except for a few bushes of reed and some rocks here and there. Wisps of fog were hanging above the many puddles, and a green sort of moss covered the ground. There were no footprints visible.

Neji activated his Byakugan again, and after carefully scanning the ground, he noticed a tiny trail of chakra. He masked his chakra activity as good as he could, covered himself in a wide, dark cloak, and followed the trail.

It led him to a large rock, but after that there was nothing to be found. It seemed like Sakura and her escorts had vanished into the air. Neji didn't know what people had taken her (although he had some suspicions) but it was possible that one of the kidnappers was a water ninja. Then they could have used the water of the swamp to travel. Or, if there was a stone expert, this rock required closer examination.

Even with Byakugan he didn't see anything strange on the rock, but it was suspicious that the footprints had stopped exactly here. Neji took the map of the country out of his pocket, and tried to mark the rock's location as exactly as possible. He could come back later, when he had more energy. His eyesight was never very good when he was tired, and he had been traveling a long time.

On the map he saw the Rain Village was relatively close by. Perhaps he could sneak into the city and find a motel or something. Any bed was welcome now.

After half an hour of searching his way through the swamp, he saw the city walls. It seemed they were being guarded quite well, but not impossible to get past. It wouldn't be smart to try to get in the normal way, Rain and Leaf were not exactly allies after the events some years back. A very fragile peace had been achieved, but it was so unstable that Neji didn't want to take the risk of being seen.

Although the sky was a dull grey, with no sun visible, he estimated it would be late in the afternoon. He sat down behind some stones, waiting for the darkness to fall and mask his presence.

After four hours of meditating, the sky had grown so dark that it would be possible to sneak inside without being noticed. Neji slowly approached the walls, looking for a weak spot. With Byakugan, it was easy to find the place where the guarding was weakest. He decided that using chakra would be giving away his position, so he needed to climb the wall in the old-fashioned way. Luckily it was old and battered from old battles; there were many holes and cracks to hold on to. When he was almost halfway the wall, a bit of concrete slipped away under his toes, causing a faint rustling. He held his breath and didn't move for at least five minutes, although his position was very uncomfortable. Only when the cramp in his arms got almost unbearable, he started moving again, even more careful than before.

Finally he let himself drop at the other side, and landed soundlessly on the ground. He took a moment to gather his breath and then went into the first alley he saw. The neighborhood was cheap and dirty, the perfect place to stay. Although it was already late in the evening, many people were still outside. Neji pulled the hood of his traveling cloak lower to cover his face. He walked past a small café and his stomach doubled up from the smell of food. It had been a more than a day since his last decent meal. He decided to take the risk and went inside.

After ordering some rice and fish, he sat down at a table in the darkest corner, where he could observe the other costumers without being noticed. Loud voices were coming from the bar, where a few rough-looking guys were discussing something.

"…Know that God is visiting tomorrow!"

"I wonder what news He has. It's been a while since His last visit, and I haven't seen any Angels around either." Neji heard the capitals. These guys were really admiring their leader, apparently.

"There have been a few lately, it seems something is happening. Don't know what it is, though."

"I heard from a reliable source that there's a new Angel, a woman," a man with a bandana said. "She'll be introduced tomorrow."

"What source was that, a sake bottle? Don't be stupid, Takeshi, God wouldn't choose another woman as Angel."

"But it's true! Masuda-san, you believe me, right?"

"I don't know. We'll hear it tomorrow, I suppose. You should trust God to make the right decisions."

"I do, of course."

A tired waitress placed the small meal on Neji's table, and he paid for it directly. He made sure he gave a nice tip, so she wouldn't ask any questions. The meal was simple but good, and he ate it quickly. Whilst eating, he thought about the words of the men at the bar. Sakura's kidnappers were at least A-class, probably even S-class criminals. He knew that the leaders of the Rain village referred to themselves as Gods, and that their business was far from legal. If the kidnappers had anything to do with Rain, which was very likely according to the tracks that lead to this place, it could be that Sakura was that new Angel. If the man's source had been reliable indeed, that was. They looked like they could be ninja though; Neji estimated they could be Genin or even Chuunin level, with some luck. If one of them was working for someone that had relations with Sakura's kidnappers, he could've heard some words about her.

He wanted to ask them about her, but decided it would be too suspicious. But maybe he could follow the guy and see where he went. If he met with anyone who could tell him about Sakura, it would give him a clue.

When the men finished their drinks and said goodbye, Neji stood up as well. He followed the man with the bandana, and saw the guy was indeed walking like a shinobi. The way he put down his feet was just a bit too silent and careful for a civilian. He walked down a few streets, which were now dark and quiet. Neji saw he approached a cheap motel, and couldn't suppress a smile. This was really perfect. When the guy was inside, he waited for some minutes and then followed. A room was easily acquired, the receptionist was tired and didn't even look at him. In the silence of the staircase he activated Byakugan and followed the most recent traces of footsteps. It seemed like Fate was on his hand tonight. His object was in a room two doors away from his own.

Neji decided to get some sleep first. Pursuing and interrogation would come tomorrow, now he was just tired.

The bed was small and hard, but it was relatively clean. At least it was better than the forest floor. Neji went through the routine of securing his room, then lied down and stared at the ceiling. It was bothering him that he hadn't been able to follow the footprints any further, but at least he had another clue now. If that lead to nothing, he'd go back to that rock and look at it again with Byakugan.

Would Tenten miss him?

He turned around on his side and tried to ban that thought out of his mind. This was a mission, he should think about Sakura and not about Tenten. But still she kept appearing in his thoughts.

They had always been pretty close, which wasn't strange considering their other team members were idiots. It was only logical they would train together. He had found he enjoyed her company. She wasn't annoying, arrogant or stupid like he always had thought girls were, but actually quite likable. And she looked nice, too. Not extremely beautiful, but easy on the eyes and she had a sweet smile. She was skilled, clever, and not from an important clan.

Of course, they had learned to endure Lee and Gai's behavior, sometimes even laugh about it or admire their motivation and spirit. But then, when that day of battle came…

No one had really thought of a revival of the old Ninja Wars. They belonged in history books and memories of old people, not in the lives of the young. But enemies were approaching Konoha and allies asked for assistance, and soon they had found themselves in the middle of a battle. Naruto had tried to avoid it at first, then to solve it in a small fight, but he hadn't been able to prevent open war. That guy…He had been about to be installed as Hokage, but first the war had to be over. But of course he had to play the hero and avenge his friends, save his village, protect his lover and die a terrible death in doing so. Anything he did, he did with overwhelming spirit, Neji had to admit that. But after the battle, Naruto left an empty spot in the heart of the villagers. And not only him, but many others had died as well. Kakashi and Gai, who had been fighting side by side, had gotten their hearts ripped out, Lee followed the same fate when he wanted to avenge his teacher, Shino whose bugs had suddenly disappeared, Inuzuka Hana and Tsume, who had been practically slaughtered, Izumo, Chouji and Ino, and many other people Neji couldn't remember the names and faces of.

The bitterest part was that there had been only a few opponents: the Akatsuki members and some of their allies. When Naruto had died, they left as quickly as they had come, leaving a trail of corpses behind. The Konoha Twelve, incomplete already before the battle, could never be restored again. Kiba and Hinata retired from their life as ninja, Shikamaru moved to Suna, Sakura drowned herself in hospital work and ANBU missions, Neji and Tenten went to ANBU as well. Neji pitied Shikamaru for losing his entire team, but he still had his lover in Suna. Kiba and Hinata still had each other, too, and the same went for Tenten and himself. Sakura had been affected the most, she was completely alone in the world now.

Neji had thanked the heavens for sparing Tenten. He hadn't told her that, of course, but having someone to mourn with, to share your sadness, to help you recover, it was something that mattered to him more than anything. Someone to care for, and who cared for him.

He closed his eyes, clearing his mind from all those distractions, and forced himself to sleep.

* * *

Please, please review! I'd love to hear your opinion!


	6. A new Angel

**06- A new angel**

During breakfast, Sakura was silent. Tobi tried to start a conversation with her anyway.

"Hey, Sakura-san?"

She looked at him.

"Why are you so sad?" he asked. She sighed.

"I am sad because…" Itachi was sitting right next to her. Would she dare?

"I am sad because I miss the man I love," she said. Tobi tilted his head.

"Where is he, then?"

"He is dead, murdered."

"Oh, I remember you said that!" Tobi said. "I'm sorry for you."

Itachi made a sound. Sakura turned her head into his direction, and to her surprise, she saw he was laughing silently. Anger flamed up inside of her. How could he laugh at that?! She stood up from the table, wildly pushing her chair back.

"Oh, I'm sure _you _are not sorry for me!" she yelled. Itachi stopped laughing and looked at her. He raised one eyebrow and said:

"Why would I be sorry for you? We all lost people we cared about, you're no difference."

Her eyes narrowed. "But I lost him because of you. Don't you dare laughing at me when you know that!"

"Who says I was laughing at you?" he asked. She didn't find an answer in time. He stood up as well and left the room. In the doorframe, he glanced over his shoulder.

"Don't judge people when you don't know anything, Haruno-san."

She clenched her fists and sat down again. At that moment, Leader opened the door Itachi had just left trough. He was followed by a frowning Konan, and when they were both inside the room, he turned to Sakura.

"Haruno-san. Today we will visit my village, and you will come with us."

She looked up, surprised.

"Why are you asking me to come with you?"

"I will introduce you to the villagers," Leader answered. "As a member of Akatsuki, you are also part of the Rain village. The villagers have the right to know who is leading them, so I will tell them of your acquaintance with us."

"B-but don't you think Konoha will notice my betrayal, if you declare it in public?" Sakura asked, suddenly fearing her former village. Leader shook his head.

"Any foreign ninja will be spotted by the guards. It is impossible for Konoha to get a spy or anything like that into the village."

"Okay," she said. Now Konan spoke up:

"Of course, you can't go to the Village in those clothes," she said. Sakura looked down at her rugged ANBU top and old pants, and agreed. The blue-haired woman held out a package.

"You will wear this," she said. Sakura took it.

"Thank you."

Leader said: "We will gather in the hall in half an hour." Sakura nodded.

"Okay. I will change into these clothes now," she said, and left the room.

When she stood before her own room, she cast a glance at the one in front of it. Itachi was probably in there. She was getting confused about him, he seemed different indeed. It had been her plan to find a way to kill the Akatsuki members, Itachi first, but now she was starting to doubt. Perhaps it was wise to observe them for some more time.

She went into her room and quickly stepped out of her old clothes. Dressed in only her underwear, she unfolded the package Konan had given her. The heavy black fabric barely rustled when she held it up, and she saw the high collar and embroidered red clouds. It was what she had already expected: an Akatsuki cloak.

Sakura sighed. Although it was a terrible reminder of her betrayal, and her acquaintance with those murderers, she would have to wear it. The other clothes in the package were much like her own, luckily. Some dark long pants, a new pair of boots, black tops and long-sleeved shirts.

Dressed in her new attire, she joined Leader and Konan in the hall. They put her between them, so that she wouldn't run away (as if she would want to), and then Leader made a sign.

From the inside it was clearer to see what exactly happened when the rock opened. Leader's sign activated pulleys and hinges, that pushed a part of the wall aside. When they were outside, Sakura saw that there still was an illusion on it: she saw nothing but an oversized rock behind her.

Leader and Konan both grabbed one of Sakura's shoulders, and she was moved forwards quickly. Before she had time to wonder what kind of transportation jutsu this was, they landed inside a building. Sakura carefully looked around and saw she was in a spacious room, with some large, comfortable chairs as only furniture.

"Is this in the Rain village?" she asked.

"Of course it is," Konan sneered. "Where else would we go?"

Leader laid a hand on her arm and looked at her for a second. The blue-haired woman fell silent.

"Come," Leader said. "The people are waiting outside."

* * *

Neji had followed his target for all morning, but the ninja hadn't left the village. He was now walking towards a crowded square, and Neji sped up to get closer. He was not planning on losing this trail.

He found a spot among the people, and kept an eye on the ninja. Just when he wondered what all these people were waiting for, he remembered the mentioning of "God's visit".

There was a balcony on the large building in front of them. The door there opened and three people came outside.

The first one was a man with spiky hair and many piercings, wearing a black cloak with red clouds, and who Neji recognized as Akatsuki's leader. So he was still in charge of the Rain village. After him came two women, both wearing cloaks as well. One of them had a flower in her hair; she took her place next to the leader while the other gazed at the crowd with wide green eyes. Her rosy hair, once tied up with a Konoha forehead-protector, now fluttered loosely in the wind, and she pulled the Akatsuki cloak tighter around her. Neji felt his stomach drop.

Sakura really had betrayed the village.

* * *

Her throat was tight as she observed the crowd. The words Leader spoke were lost to her, she didn't pay attention to them. Konan stood still beside her, always close to her. Her thoughts flew back to Itachi and his cryptic words, and she drifted off for a moment. She was pulled back out of her daydreaming by the applauding crowd. Leader had finished his speech. She was pulled back by Konan, and they went back into the building.

"We will leave the city via the normal route," Leader told her. "That way the people can see us closer." Sakura only nodded.

* * *

The big door opened, and the three Akatsuki entered the square. The crowd cheered and everyone tried to get closer. Neji was forced to go with the flow of people. He tried to get away, because if he was seen by any of the three enemies, things could get nasty. But on the other hand, he had to get closer to Sakura to find out what exactly was going on. He just had to make sure she wouldn't spot him. He tried to blend in with the crowd, hiding his abnormal eyes behind his hair. Slowly he got closer. The man with the piercings spoke with the civilians, smiling and answering eager questions. Everyone looked at him with adoration and some people even tried to touch him. The woman that accompanied him came after him, her hand on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura seemed even more fragile in the oversized cloak. She held her gaze directed at the ground, but when she had come so close he could almost touch her, she suddenly lifted her head and he looked directly into her round green eyes.

* * *

Sakura's breath stopped for a moment.

Neji!

He had found her, this was the end. He would surely kill her now. She kept looking in his eyes, awaiting his first strike, but noticed the hesitance in his gaze. Of course, it was too dangerous for him. If she made one sign that would draw attention to him, he was dead. It was immensely brave of him to enter enemy territory, just to find her. Apparently the Konoha policy of 'never abandon your teammates' was still alive somewhat.

She looked away again, pretending nothing had happened.

* * *

Neji suppressed a sigh of relief. For one moment, he had feared she would notify her 'colleagues', but he had been surprised by the fear in her eyes.

Perhaps she thought he had come to eliminate her. Well, she was right on that, unless she had a very good excuse, but he wouldn't kill her here. Too many enemies around.

He went back to his motel, packed his little belongings and waited for the dark.

When night had fallen, he climbed over the wall again. When he was far enough from the city, he took a small summoning scroll, a piece of paper and a pen. He scribbled down a message for the Hokage:

'_Haruno Sakura has betrayed Konoha and joined Akatsuki. She is currently in the Rain Village, where I have seen her in company of two of the Akatsuki leaders. She was not held imprisoned, and was treated as their accomplice. I, Hyuuga Neji, hereby request permission to eliminate her.'_

Then he summoned the messenger bird and adjusted the letter to its leg. He watched it fly away into the darkness, and started to look for a camping place in the forest.

* * *

As soon as Leader and Konan had led her out of the gates and out of the sight of the people, they started the teleportation jutsu again. When they landed in front of the rock, her heart was still pounding. Neji was here. Hyuuga Neji had followed her and found her. Now he knew she had joined the enemy, and she knew perfectly well what the punishment for such betrayal was. She would be eliminated.

Beside the fear, she felt a bit of pride too. Because of her, Neji had gone into enemy territory. He had followed her all the way here, no matter the dangers. The thrill of being sentenced to death caused her to feel something she hadn't felt in a while.

She felt alive again.

When they entered the living room again, only Tobi was there. Leader disappeared to his room immediately, and the masked man followed. Sakura was left alone with Konan.

The older woman sat down at the table, and Sakura took a seat beside her. She noticed the frown that appeared on Konan's face, and asked quietly:

"Why do you hate me so much, Konan-san?"

The blue-haired beauty looked at her with narrow eyes. "Is it that obvious?" she said.

"Well, yes," Sakura answered. Konan crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

"First of all," she said, raising one finger, "you're not at all suited to be a member of our organization. You're weak, you don't have any background as missing-nin, and your village might come after you and cause us trouble."

"I know I'm not the criminal type," Sakura answered, "but I'm not weak! I can fight, I have killed people. And I'm a good healer as well, which is the main reason I'm here."

"That's the second point. We don't need a medic-nin. We don't get injured often, and even when we did, Kakuzu has always been enough to heal us."

"Still, Leader-sama said it would be a great benefit if I were there to heal your colleagues, and everyone seemed to approve."

"Pfff." Konan snorted skeptically. "That's another reason. The men here like you too much. You're too cute to hang out with criminals."

Sakura's eyes grew wide. "Are you _jealous_?"

"No," Konan snapped immediately, her eyes narrowing even further. Sakura smiled slightly.

"I understand. For years, you've been the only woman here. It must be uneasy for you to suddenly have another female around. You feel like I'm competition, but you don't have to worry. I'm not at all interested in flirting with the men here."

"Hah! Tell that another person! You've wound Deidara, Tobi, Kisame and Hidan around your finger already, and I'm sure Zetsu and Kakuzu will follow soon!"

Sakura stared at her feet. There was some truth in Konan's words, she was indeed trying to make the Akatsuki members like her. But not for the reasons Konan assumed.

"If that is so…" she slowly said, "then what about Itachi-san and Leader-sama?"

"Leader-sama wouldn't care about your pathetic attempts. And Itachi is not interested in women at all."

Sakura considered for a moment what those last words could imply, and whether it involved one of the other members, but quickly threw those thoughts aside. She decided to defend herself some more.

"Konan-san, I have not come here to find a lover. The only person I ever loved was killed by one of you, as well as many others I cared about. It is not easy for me to be in your company when I have spent so much time hating you. But it is my job now, and I will do it. There is nothing else left for me."

Konan's frown had lessened, and she looked at the pink-haired girl a bit interested. She was silent for a while, but then said:

"I'll wait and see, then judge again."

She stood up graciously, and went away to her room. Sakura was left alone at the table.

She stared in the distance for a while, then walked to the kitchen and made some bread. Chewing, she continued thinking. So Konan disliked her, the men were starting to take a fancy of her, and Neji had found her. Things were looking troublesome.

First of all, she had to get rid of Neji. But how? She couldn't really send him a message telling him to go away. After some pondering, she decided to brush the subject aside for the moment.

The next problem, Konan, would hopefully solve itself. After she had proven her strength and usefulness, perhaps the woman would be nicer to her. But if she would still be jealous because of the men in the organization…

That was her third problem. How to cope with the attention Konan said she would get? She hadn't been involved in a romantic relationship ever since Sasuke died. If you didn't count Naruto's goodbye kiss, of course, that had been pretty romantic too. The fact that he had died as well, though, had put an end to all Sakura's hope on a happy future. Even so, the truth was that she longed for affection. To be hold by someone, kissed, stroked, to hear words of love… She missed it.

Although she wasn't really waiting for the attentions of eight creepy, criminal men.

* * *

"Pein," Konan spoke softly, after carefully having closed the door.

Pein looked up from the scrolls he was discussing with Tobi. The masked man sat in one of the comfortable chairs in the leader's room, completely at ease, while Pein was still standing.

"What is it?" the ring-eyed ninja asked.

"I have talked with Haruno-san, and I think her motives are not dangerous. Although she bears a great hate against us for killing her loved ones, especially against Itachi, she doesn't look like she'll try anything risky. She's too smart for that."

"Good," Pein nodded.

Konan continued: "There was something that has drawn my attention, though. Not in the talk I just had with her, but something that happened while we were in the village."

Now Tobi showed some interest too. He cocked his head and gestured Konan to continue.

"When we escorted her through the crowd, she kept her head low the entire time. Yet, one moment she looked up, and it was although she was shocked. I felt her stiffen and her breath hesitated for a second. Then she lowered her head again and everything went back to normal."

Pein looked over his shoulder at Tobi. The latter shrugged.

"It doesn't have to mean anything. Perhaps she was shocked by all the people."

Konan raised an elegant eyebrow. "She doesn't seem the shy type."

Pein shook his head. "You're right, a crowd wouldn't scare her. She must've seen something that she didn't expect."

"Or some_one_ she didn't expect," Tobi added. "One of my underlings in the village told me a ninja was shadowing him. He didn't know where the guy came from, but he disappeared after your visit."

"It seems suspicious, but those two things don't have to be connected," Konan said. "There are more villages than Konoha that have reason to spy on us."

"You're right," Pein said. Tobi stood up, straightened his cloak and said:

"We'll await the further developments. Pein, double the guards at the city walls, we don't want more people sneaking in. Konan, try to be nicer to the girl. Perhaps she'll open up to you. You are, after all, the only other woman here."

Konan merely bowed her head. Tobi strode out of the room, and as soon as he had closed the door, Pein fell down on a chair.

"That man's interference is getting tiring," he stated. Konan carefully sat down beside him.

"I know," she sighed. "But without him, we wouldn't be able to accomplish anything."

Pein stretched his legs and tilted his head backwards. He looked at Konan's quiet figure, and reached out his hand.

"Don't worry," he said softly, and a hint of a smile tugged at his mouth. "When we've found a way to recover the last Bijuu, we won't need him anymore. Then we can rule the village peacefully, together. You and I."

"You and I," she repeated, and took his hand.

* * *

**AN:** Woa, major OOC-ness at the end. Where did that Pein/Konan come from? o.0  
Also, sorry about the many changes of perspective, I hope it didn't get too confusing... I felt it was neccesary to make the events as clear as possible, and explain everyone's behaviour.  
I hope any questions about Tobi's true identity will be solved by this; yes, to Pein and Konan he is Madara, pulling the strings, but to the rest of the Akatsuki he is still Tobi, the 'good boy'.


	7. Crash

**07- Crash  
**

"Deidara is late," Kakuzu commented. Sakura glanced at him, but his expression was unreadable under the mask. She imagined he was bored now that Hidan had gone out to find sacrifices, and took another sip of her soup.

"Yeah, he might've blown himself up for all we know," Kisame said. Itachi shook his head.

"We would've heard of it if he had been so stupid," he said. "A giant explosion doesn't go unnoticed."

Sakura shivered at the arrogance in his voice, and felt the need to go against him. "Perhaps it wasn't a giant explosion. There are smaller things that can kill a man."

She instantly regretted it, because now his cold eyes fixed on her.

"That is true," he said. "But it is not likely Deidara would die from a small thing. I he were to die, he'd go with a bang. That's just the person he is."

"I haven't known him as long as you," Sakura defended herself. "But…"

To her surprise, Itachi stood up in the middle of her sentence and walked towards the door. She jumped up.

"Hey, we were having a conversation!" she yelled. "Don't walk away like that!"

Itachi glanced over his shoulder for a second, then pushed the door open en went through it. Sakura frowned and pushed her bowl of soup away. Then she ran after Itachi, while behind her, Kisame started to laugh.

* * *

"Stop!" Sakura demanded. "I was still talking to you!" Her anger made her forget the fear and hate she felt for him.

Itachi leaned against his door and raised one eyebrow. Sakura reached him, her cheeks red with fury.

"That is very impolite, you know!"

The Uchiha shrugged. "I'm a criminal. Is there any reason for me to be polite?"

Sakura was taken aback by that answer. "Well," she said eventually, "at least you could be polite to other criminals then."

A small smirk began to form on his face. "Do you see yourself as a criminal, Haruno-san?"

"Any person that would find me living here would say I am, so I guess it's true," she answered. Itachi nodded, amused. He went into his room, and Sakura stubbornly followed him.

"You are being impolite as well now, Haruno-san," he said, casually sitting down on one of the two chairs. "We don't come into each other's rooms very often."

"Ah," she said, now uncomfortably shifting her weight from one foot to another, "I'm sorry. But well, as you just heard, I am a criminal as well, so I don't have to be polite either."

"Now you're contradicting yourself," Itachi stated. "You just said criminals have to be polite to each other."

She bit her lip, he was right. At loss for an answer, she decided to look around her for a while. Itachi's room was much like the one she had gotten, but he had had the time to make it more personal. There were no pictures of family or friends, like there had been in her own room when Sakura was younger. Not that she had expected them. There was a scroll hanging on one of the walls, with calligraphy on it: _Tengu no Uchiha_. She shortly wondered what it meant, then her gaze drifted to the books on the table. They were about various subjects, and she was most surprised to see one about medical plants between them. Itachi's cloak hung over the back of the other chair. Sakura considered sitting down, but decided against it. That would be pushing his limits, and she didn't want to give him the idea that she enjoyed his company.

"Do you like it here?" Itachi asked, folding his hands behind his head. He seemed completely at ease, but of course he always acted calm. Sakura snapped back to reality, blushing.

"I-it's a nice room," she said. "Eh, if you want me to leave, I…"

He waved his hand. "Don't bother. You're not annoying me yet, so I don't care."

A melancholic smile reached her face. "Sasuke-kun used to say I was annoying him all the time," she remembered.

"He was your lover, was he not?"

She nodded. A voice in the back of her head called a warning, but she seemed to have forgotten all of her resentment for the moment.

"It was the happiest period of my life," she sighed. Itachi looked at her with interest, and gestured her to continue.

"I had found him in the wilderness, unconscious," Sakura said. "I took care of him. When he woke up he told a vague story about killing Orochimaru and absorbing his soul or something. He was very grateful that I had found and healed him, but he didn't want to come back to Konoha. Instead, I visited him in the forest, as often as I could. Sometimes Naruto came with me, and they had their own meetings as well. The last time, it was the three of us. Sasuke said he had to continue his destiny, and he… he said goodbye to us. He was found dead by Naruto a few days later."

She ignored the fact that his death had been caused by the very man sitting in front of her.

"Did Sasuke make love to you?" Itachi asked bluntly. Sakura's eyes widened and she felt her cheeks burning. What kind of question was that?!

"W-well, yes," she blurted out. "But why would you ask that?"

He shrugged. "When I fought him, Sasuke screamed something about finally knowing real love, and being stronger than me because of that. It didn't help him in the end, though, he still got killed."

A cold hand closed around her heart. "How can you speak about your his death like that?" she hissed. "I knew you were a heartless monster, but I thought that, being his brother, at least you'd feel _some _resentment about killing him!"

"I have no reason to feel resentment about killing my little brother," Itachi replied, all amusement gone from his voice.

"You… you bastard!" Sakura forgot the danger she was in, anger taking over her entire being. "Sasuke-kun adored you, you were everything to him! But then you decided to go mad and wipe out your entire fucking _family_, and torturing your little brother until his only reason to live became revenge!"

Tears started to well up in her eyes as she continued: "I loved him, I loved him with all my heart, and he loved me too! But he couldn't find happiness because of you, and now he is dead because you killed him!"

Itachi jumped to his feet, the chair falling over with a loud crash. His eyes were burning red with the Sharingan.

"I told you already, little girl, that you shouldn't judge before you know," he whispered. "And you know nothing, _nothing_ about Sasuke and me."

Although she was scared by his sudden change of behavior, her battle instinct kicked in and she clenched her fists.

"He told me everything! I know about the night of the massacre, how you tortured him, told him to run away and get stronger by killing his friend! Naruto told me how severely Sasuke's corpse was damaged when he found him. His fucking _eyes_ were ripped out, but I couldn't believe how anyone could be so cruel. But now I do! You are no human, you're…"

He didn't let her finish, but grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer. She felt the heath of his breath as he hissed: "Look into my eyes." She obliged, fear returning into her senses, and stared in the spinning red of his Sharingan. Was he going to use Tsukiyomi on her?

"If you loved my little brother so much, surely you would've recognized them by now?"

Sakura could only continue to stare, her lips parting but unable to speak.

Finally she choked out: "S-Sasuke-kun… Sasuke's eyes!"

He released his hold on her and she stumbled backwards. "You didn't…" she whispered.

"I took my brother's eyes," Itachi said grimly, and Sakura buried her face in her hands, trying to block him out. He went on: "I took them when his body was still warm. I was losing my own eyesight, so I took his. It is the only thing I have left of him."

Sakura missed the last sentence, her sobbing drowning it out. She reached for the door and fled outside. The door shut with a bang, and Itachi was left alone.

He slowly ran his hand over his face, feeling his eyelids twitch beneath his palm. It was not often that he lost his temper, but the death of his brother was such a sore subject that even Kisame didn't dare to bring up.

"Sasuke…" That girl had really loved him. Could she ever find out the truth?

* * *

Neji unfolded the letter he had gotten back from Konoha. He quickly scanned it, then put it away in his pocket.

'_Permission granted. Subject is now a danger to the village, carry out the elimination as soon as possible. Bodies of Daimyo's officials have been found, so your initial mission is over. Return to Konoha immediately after the elimination, and bring subject's forehead-protector.'_

He sighed, Sakura's fate was sealed. He wasn't fond of spilling his teammates' blood carelessly though, so he would try to get her back first. He remembered her as a smart, reliable girl, so hopefully she would return to her senses and come back without a fight. Perhaps he could say a good word for her to the ANBU captain, and surely there were many people who owed her their life. There was still hope for Sakura.

Suddenly he yanked his head up, noticing a sound in the sky. He peeked through the leaves and saw a gigantic creature soaring through the sky. It had a strange color and shape, as if it were made of clay. He thought it resembled a bird somewhat, but wasn't sure. After flying over the tree tops, the creature circled down and landed in the swamp. Neji couldn't see it very well, but he estimated it was near the large rock. The bird came to the ground with a loud crash, and after that he heard nothing. It was tempting to check it out, but the noise had certainly drawn the attention of others as well, and he couldn't risk leaving the cover of the trees.

* * *

There was a loud crash outside. Sakura looked up and wiped the tears off her face. She quickly smoothed down her hair, and then stepped into the hall. The other members were coming out of there rooms as well, Kisame with very sleepy eyes, Konan with her hair loose. Apparently night had already fallen while she lay in bed, crying. Kakuzu entered the hall without his usual mask on, and Sakura glanced curiously at his exposed face. She grimaced; all those stitches weren't really nice to see.

"What was that noise?" Kakuzu asked. Kisame shrugged. "It came from outside," he said, rubbing his eyes. Another door opened, and Sakura was surprised to see that Tobi was still completely dressed, mask and all. She would've liked to get a peek at his face, too. The masked man ran towards the entrance, and had opened it before Leader had even arrived. Leader shook his head and quickly formed seals. He was probably casting an illusion, so no one would see the building hidden in the rock. Tobi yelled from outside:

"It's Deidara-sempai! Quick, help please!"

Everyone hurried to the door, and Sakura gasped. One of Deidara's enormous clay birds had landed in the swamp, its maker's body lying limply upon it. Tobi was trying to drag his partner down, but wasn't succeeding. Kisame jumped on the bird and carefully picked the blonde up. While he climbed down, he yelled:

"It's very bad! He's unconscious and severely wounded!"

Leader nudged Sakura, and she understood the command. She hurried back to her room to grab her bag. When she came out again, she was almost run over by Kisame and Tobi, who carried Deidara inside.

"Bring him to the living room," Sakura said, and then she noticed the door in front of her opening. Itachi looked into the hall, his face remaining stoic as he saw the injured Deidara. Then he met Sakura's eyes, and she lost her breath for a second. She shook herself out of it, Deidara was more important now. She turned her back to Itachi and hurried after Tobi into the living room.

Kisame laid the artist on the table with a care she hadn't known he possessed. Sakura pushed Tobi aside and started unbuttoning Deidara's cloak. The fabric was ragged and dirty with dried clay and blood.

"Kisame-san, get me some warm water and towels, will you?" she asked. The large man went to the kitchen without questioning her. When he returned with a full bucket and a pile of towels, Sakura had already stripped Deidara down to only his pants. Kakuzu, Leader and Konan had arrived as well, watching with tensed faces.

Sakura took the bucket out of Kisame's hands and begun to carefully wash all the dirt and blood from Deidara's body. Soon it became visible that the largest wound was a deep stab in his side, and Sakura concentrated on stopping the bleeding as quickly as possible. She took a needle and thread out of her bag and started stitching the cut. Kakuzu made a movement forwards, but Leader held him back. When the wound was closed, Sakura let her hand glow green with healing chakra to repair the damaged tissue, and to check for poison. She sighed in relief.

"He's not poisoned," she said to the people behind her, and Leader relaxed a bit. Ever since they had lost Sasori, poison was the only thing they couldn't handle.

When the wound in his side was properly bandaged, Sakura turned to Deidara's other bruises. His throat was swollen and almost purple, she let her chakra heal it and put some cold-packs on it. Furthermore there were several bruises and smaller cuts on his upper body and arms, which she only shortly needed to heal. The rest would disappear soon enough without her help. She noticed a strange tattoo on his chest, but shrugged it off and turned her attention to the lower part of his body.

The only injury on his legs was a sprained ankle. She put a lot of chakra in it, then applied a pressure-bandage.

The next thing she attended to was his little finger. It was dislocated, but she could set it back easily. While she was busy with his hands, she noticed some of the teeth in the mouths on his palms were broken, and she healed those too. His fingers were a bit swollen because of the dislocation, so she tried to take off his ring. The movement seemed to awake him. He slapped her hand away, glaring at her through bloody eyes. She smiled at him and got closer to his face.

"Deidara-san, it's me, Haruno Sakura. Do you recognize me?"

He tried to focus on her face, and she could see the effort it took. Quickly, she brought her hands to his temples and let them glow with healing chakra.

"Sakura…" Deidara whispered. "Have you been crying?" It was said so softly that she could hardly hear it, but before she could answer Leader was bending over the table.

"Deidara, did you achieve it?" he asked urgently. The blonde nodded and tried to sit up, then turned his head to the side and coughed violently. He grabbed his stomach, but Sakura was glad to see that no blood was coming up. She gently pushed him down on the table again.

"It's in my cloak," he rasped when he could speak again. Leader pulled the mentioned garment closer, and Deidara reached inside the sleeves. He handed Leader an object Sakura couldn't see, and it disappeared quickly inside the cloak of the ring-eyed man.

"Thank you, Haruno-san," Leader said, turning to the healer. Sakura bowed her head respectfully.

Tobi saw his partner was awake, and hurried to the table.

"Deidara-sempai! Are you alright?" he cried. Deidara tried to roll his eyes.

"Thanks to Sakura, yeah," he said. Tobi attempted to hug him, but Sakura yanked him back.

"Sorry Tobi-san, but he needs to rest," she said. Tobi hung his head. "Awww…"

Leader called for attention. "Will everyone leave the room please? You can all go back to sleep now, except for Haruno-san."

Kisame, Tobi and Kakuzu obliged, and Sakura gave Leader a questioning look.

"I want to talk to Deidara," he explained. "If he gets bad again, you can help him immediately."

She nodded, and sat down on one of the chairs.

"What happened?" she heard Leader ask. Deidara answered, still whispering:

"Everything went as planned at first, but I was spotted when I sneaked out. They came after me and I had to jump out of a high window, which is where I hurt my ankle and hand. I landed in some bushes, but got into a fight with the guards. One of them managed to place a kick to my throat, and that distracted me enough for another to stick his sword in my side. That hurt like hell, hm! I threw some bombs at them and made a bird. Although I was dizzy from the pain and blood loss, I managed to climb on it. I flew away, but I got unconscious halfway. Next thing I knew was that I woke up because someone tried to take my ring off, hm."

Leader nodded. "You did well, but try not to get spotted next time. And thank Haruno-san for saving your life!"

Deidara raised his head and sent the kunoichi a small smile. She answered it brightly, the euphoric feeling of a succeeded operation washing away her sorrow for the moment.

"I think you need to sleep now, Deidara-san," she said, and turned to Leader. "Shall I take him to his room, Leader-sama?"

The ring-eyed man nodded, and Sakura helped Deidara sit up. He carefully placed his weight on one foot, trying it, and smiled when he noticed it was painless.

"You really are a good healer," he commented.

"Thanks," Sakura said, supporting him as they walked out of the room. She regretted that Leader had sent the others away, otherwise she could've asked Kisame to carry Deidara. Ah well, she wasn't known for her monstrous strength for nothing. Still, it would be nice to have a chivalrous man doing things for you.

When they reached Deidara's room, the one with 'Green' on it, the man had almost fallen asleep on her shoulder already. Sakura quietly pushed his door open and dragged Deidara to his bed. The room was dark, and she didn't want to invade his privacy too much so she didn't look around in it. She put the artist down on the bed, pulled a blanket over him and prepared to leave. She felt a tug at her hand, though.

"Sakura…" she heard Deidara whisper. "Why were you crying?"

She carefully removed her hand from his grasp. "It's not important," she answered silently. "I… I just missed my lover."

"Ah," Deidara sighed. "I thought, maybe that bastard Itachi had hurt you, hm."

She smiled softly. "Don't worry. Now you have to sleep, then you'll feel much better tomorrow."

"Hmmm… Yeah, I guess so," he mumbled. "Good night, Sakura."

"Good night, Deidara-san."

She tiptoed out of the room, and carefully closed the door behind her. When she got to her own room, suddenly she saw a figure leaning against the wall.

"Konan-san!"

The woman raised her head and stiffly said:

"I apologize. Please forgive me my rudeness."

Sakura was surprised. "Of course, but what are you apologizing for?"

"I misjudged you," Konan answered. "I said you were weak and useless, but you are a great, very skilled medical ninja. I am sorry."

"It's okay," the girl assured her. "I know I don't look like it."

Konan nodded. "Well then, good night."

"Good night, Konan-san."

The woman disappeared into the dark hall, and Sakura went into her room. She fell down on her bed and passed out immediately, completely exhausted from all the emotions.

* * *

**AN:** So there we have a slightly OOC, friendly ItaSaku conversation, then suddenly a clash and a fight, there's more information about Sasuke, and then Deidara falls in and I have to do my best not to turn it into DeiSaku o.0  
And Konan is now on Sakura's side as well! Now they can have girls' nights together and tell each other all their secrets xD


	8. Loyalty

**08- Loyalty**

Sakura was busy crushing dried herbs in a bowl when Konan entered the kitchen.

"Good morning," she greeted, and Sakura answered her surprised. Up until now, the woman had mostly ignored her. She continued crushing the herbs while Konan reached past her to get a glass. She filled it with water at the sink and brought the glass to her lips, but lowered it again. "What are those for?" she asked, pointing to the bowl.

"It's a painkiller, for Deidara-san," Sakura answered. "It'll heal the bruises faster, too. These are my last herbs of this kind though, I'll have to get new ones soon."

Konan nodded. She left the kitchen to Sakura and entered the living room, where she found Leader talking to Zetsu.

"Close by?" he asked. The plant-man nodded.

"About three miles into the forest. He has set up a small camp and doesn't seem to do anything important. It looks like he's waiting for something, **but we don't know what it is**."

"Hmm…"

At that moment, Hidan strutted into the living room. Although covered with dried blood, he didn't seem to suffer any wounds. He sat down with a groan, and put his feet on the table. Leaning back in his chair, he said:

"Yo, everyone! Anything happened while I was away?"

Konan was about to sneer something, but Sakura entered just in time.

"Yes, Deidara-san returned," she said, placing the bowl on the table.

"So he didn't blow himself up? Haha, I'm surprised," Hidan laughed. Sakura smiled and shook her head.

"No, but he was wounded though. Luckily I could heal him completely."

Hidan removed his feet from the table and looked at the bowl: "What's that? Fuckin' stinks like hell!"

"It's for Deidara-san, a pain killer," she answered, and poured the ooze into a bottle. Hidan crinkled his nose. "Yuck."

Sakura shrugged and turned around. She left the others and carried the bottle to Deidara's room.

She knocked. "Deidara-san?"

A groan came from inside. Sakura carefully pushed the door open and stepped into the room. Now that it was lighter, she could see more of what it held. Where Itachi's room had been neat and almost aristocratically furnished, Deidara's was exactly what you could expect from a wild artist like him.

Papers with sketches of birds, insects and dragons lay everywhere, the table was covered with a half-finished sculpture, and bags with clay and knifes and sticks were stocked in every available place. It was a miracle Sakura hadn't bumped into something last night, although there was some sort of path from the door to the bed.

"Deidara-san, I have a painkiller for you."

"That's about time, hm," came a muffled voice from the bed. Deidara pushed the sheets away and sat upright. "My ankle hurts like hell!"

Sakura smiled at the sight of his ruffled hair and held the bottle up.

"This will help."

He brushed his blonde mane aside and took the bottle from her hands. He sniffed at it and grimaced.

"Yuck. How much am I supposed to drink?"

"Two spoons full every time you feel pain," she answered. Deidara shrugged and took a gulp straight out of the bottle.

"I suppose that's enough," he said, and stuck his tongue out. "Guaargh, it's really bad, hm."

"I'm sorry, I didn't have strawberries to make it taste better," Sakura smiled. "But at least your ankle and other wounds won't hurt so much any more."

Deidara pouted, almost making Sakura laugh again. She continued: "I'll refresh your bandages, if that's okay."

He nodded, and she sat down next to him. While she unwound the old bandage around his chest, she asked:

"What was so important that you almost killed yourself for it?"

He sighed deeply. "I can't tell you, it's secret."

Sakura hung her head. "I understand," she said, and took a new bandage. "I'm not trustworthy enough."

Deidara felt almost guilty about making her sad. What was this girl doing to him? He shook his head.

"That's bullshit, hm. It's only the standard procedure, first you have to prove your loyalty and all that jazz. But hey, you saved my life! I suppose I could at least tell you a little, then."

She looked up at him with a smile in her eyes.

"So, I had to get a… a certain something for Leader, but that certain something was guarded pretty well because the previous owner didn't want to share it, and because it was in the village I was born in, he sent me, hm."

"I concluded as much," Sakura nodded. "Did that certain something hold important information?"

Deidara scratched his neck. "Yeah, kinda…"

"May I ask what you need it for?"

"Hmmm…" Deidara frowned. "I guess, since you joined us, I could tell you… But then again, I'm not entirely sure of Leaders plans… And I'm afraid I'll get killed if I tell you more, hm," he said.

Sakura slowly nodded. "Thanks for trusting me," she smiled while she finished the bandage. "You'll have to stay in bed for today, and tomorrow you'll be alright again. I'll try to get you some more painkillers."

Deidara pulled the blankets over his head again, and Sakura left the room. She thought about his words. So, the Akatsuki members were gathering secret information for their Leader. What could that information possibly be? Even the members themselves weren't sure of that.

She bit her lip. Long ago, the Akatsuki had gathered things as well, but those had been the Bijuu. That plan had fallen apart when Naruto died before they could extract the Kyuubi, but perhaps they were trying to do something similar now?

She went into the living room again and saw Leader talking with Konan and Itachi. She turned to them, and when Leader raised an eyebrow to indicate he had noticed her, she said:

"Excuse me, Leader-sama, I am out of herbs for medicines, but I have to make more painkillers for Deidara-san. Could I go to the forest to gather some plants there?"

Leader frowned. "I'll think about it."

"Thank you." She bowed and went to the kitchen to clean up.

Konan said in a low voice: "I think we can allow her to go," but Leader shook his head.

"Not alone," he said, "she needs a guard. Itachi, that's your job. You'll follow her unnoticed."

Itachi nodded. "I have read a lot about medicinal herbs," he said. "If she takes anything dangerous with her, I'll know."

"Good," Leader said. "This will be a good test of loyalty. Konan, please tell Haruno that she's allowed to go to the forest if she returns before sunset. Don't say anything about Itachi."

Konan obliged. She walked to the kitchen and found Sakura cleaning her scalpels.

"Haruno-san," she said, and the girl turned around. "You can go to the forest, but please return before sunset."

Sakura smiled brightly. "I will. Thank you, Konan-san!"

Konan looked at her with a softer expression than usual. She had predicted it right, the girl really did wind everyone around her finger. She went back to the living room, still not quite sure whether Sakura was a good thing or not.

Sakura was led out of the headquarters by Leader himself, and when the rock had closed behind her, she paused for a moment to take in the view. She had not yet gotten the chance to see a lot of her surroundings, and although the swamp seemed gloomy to her, she had to admit that the wisps of mist between the reed bushes made a kind of beautiful scene. She started to move towards the forest, which was visible as a dark wall, a few miles away of her. Adding chakra to her steps, she made it to the edge quickly. As soon as she was under the cover of the trees, she felt a burden fall off her. This was her land, her home. In the forest, she had lived all her life, and here she was at ease.

The first thing she did was sitting down to think. She had come here mostly to escape from the presence of the Akatsuki members. No matter how useful it was to be friendly and polite to them, and make them like her, it was a scary and tiring business.

She felt bad about Deidara, who was so nice to her, while she was only using him to get information about Akatsuki's plans. Even Konan was friendlier to her now, it seemed like only Leader and Itachi were still wary of her.

Itachi.

That man made her nervous. He seemed to look right through her mask of friendliness, and since their fight about Sasuke, she hadn't dared to look at him. His cold cruelty scared the hell out of her, and yet, at times he seemed so very different from what he looked like. Before he had told her about Sasuke's eyes, they had actually had a nice conversation. He had seemed almost like a normal person then.

She slowly stood up. Perhaps her mind would become clearer if she sought the plants first. She had to keep alert, Neji was probably still in the area. She masked her chakra as good as possible, and started walking.

* * *

Itachi followed her from a distance. He saw how she sat still under a tree, her head in her hands. Then he watched her stand up and silently followed her deeper into the forest.

She stopped to pick some plants from time to time, and he noticed they were indeed painkilling herbs. So far, she hadn't done anything suspicious. That was, until she reached an open spot, where another person was standing.

* * *

"Neji!" Sakura gasped. She tried to step back into the forest, but the young man had already noticed her and appeared in front of her. He grabbed her upper arms and yelled:

"Have you gone crazy?! What the hell are you doing with Akatsuki?!"

Sakura stared at him with wide eyes. He shook her shoulders back and forth, but she pushed him away.

"That's my business," she hissed, and her eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry to cause you trouble, but it's best if you go back to Konoha."

He shook his head. "No, I have a mission here."

"Are the officials still not found?"

His mouth was grim. "No, we have a new missing person. And it depends on her in which condition she'll go back to Konoha."

"I will not go back," Sakura replied. "There is nothing for me in Konoha."

Neji frowned. "Nothing? What happened to your loyalty?!"

She lifted her chin. "My loyalty lies with Akatsuki now."

In the cover of the trees, his chakra completely masked, Itachi listened carefully. Was she really on Akatsuki's side now?

The Hyuuga shook his head. "Unbelievable. How low have you fallen, to work with the very same persons who killed everyone you loved?"

She shrugged. "There is nothing else left for me. Here at least, I get recognition. And perhaps even a possibility for revenge."

"So it's about revenge?" he asked. When she didn't reply, he continued: "If that's your reason, you're better off in Konoha. With ANBU…"

"Oh, shut up. You know just as well as I do that ANBU would never give me the opportunity to get back on Akatsuki."

A scowl appeared on his face. "If you wouldn't cause the village so much trouble by running away, I'm sure they'd be a lot more helpful."

"Hah!" Sakura huffed. "Now, I don't want to bother you, so please go back and let me deal with my own business."

"No. If you refuse to return voluntarily that means you're a missing-nin, and I'll have to eliminate you."

For one moment, fear shot through her eyes, but then she got herself back together.

"You won't succeed."

"Listen, Haruno, I'm giving you a chance to change your fate!" Neji tried. "I don't care much for you, but because of Naruto I'll do my best to get you back to Konoha unharmed."

Her face turned cold. "Leave Naruto out of this."

"No, I won't. Do you think he wanted you to betray your village? The village he would've been leader of?"

"Of course he wouldn't want that. But things have changed since his death. I'm sure he wouldn't want the current ANBU system, amongst other things."

"I'm telling you one last time, Haruno, come back or die. What's your answer?"

"I'll show you my answer!" she shrieked, a sudden hint of madness in her glare. She reached inside her pocket and took out her forehead-protector. A kunai flickered, and the leaf symbol was crossed with a large scratch. Neji could only watch as Sakura bound her hair up again with the now mutilated forehead-protector.

"There," she said coldly. "I am no longer attached to Konoha in any way."

Neji shook his head. "Foolish girl. You just sealed your own death."

He leaped forwards in an attack, but before Sakura could do anything, she was pulled away in a blur of black and red fabric. Neji blinked, and quickly activated Byakugan. He checked the forest in all directions, but couldn't sense a thing.

Sakura had been saved by one of her fellow Akatsuki members. She would live for now, but only until Neji found her.

* * *

"Put me down!" Sakura yelled. The only answer was a hand over her mouth. She bit as hard as she could, the metallic taste of blood reaching her lips. Much to her convenience, her 'rescuer' stopped. He put her down harshly and glared at her.

"Fool! What do you think you're doing?" he asked in a low voice. "We can't use enemies!"

"That's my business, Itachi-san."

The Uchiha laughed without humor. "No, it's not. You're part of Akatsuki now, and your business is our business. So you better take care of what you do."

Sakura hung her head. "I'm sorry."

Itachi laughed again. "No, you're not. The nice girl act won't work on me, Haruno-san."

She lifted her eyes and he saw the fire burning in them.

"So you know. You know that I hate you all," she said.

"Yes. I understand you want revenge. But let me give you some advice," Itachi said. "If you really succeed in killing one of us, which is very unlikely to begin with, then you have nowhere to turn. You just made sure Konoha won't accept you back, and if Akatsuki comes after you as well…"

He almost smirked as he saw the fear well up in her eyes.

"I hope you realize now that it is better if you remain on our side."

She slowly nodded. "But if I can not take revenge… What purpose is there for me in Akatsuki?"

Itachi shrugged. "What is it that you've missed the most in Konoha?"

"Recognition," she answered. "Being respected for what I do."

"And without you we would've lost Deidara now. Aren't you being respected for your abilities here?"

He was right. "Konoha was my home," she tried.

"Akatsuki is now. Besides, you just made it clear that you betrayed your village."

That was true as well. Damn, he was good at these mind games. She avoided his eyes as she said:

"What I missed the most… is being loved. There was no one to hold me, to say friendly words to me, to… to kiss me." Her cheeks colored slightly. "That's egoistic, isn't it?"

"It's only human," Itachi answered. "And if you play your cards well, you might even find it in Akatsuki. I dare say you're already very close."

She was quite sure he was talking about Deidara.

"B-but… How can I desire love from people I hate?"

"You'll have to look past that, then. Now, I figure you've gathered enough herbs already. Let's get back."

She looked around wistfully. "I'd like to stay in the forest for a little longer…"

"We can wait a little longer, if that's what you want," Itachi said. She quickly shook her head. Alone with Itachi in a forest? No way.

"No, let's go back." He shrugged, and they set off.

* * *

When they were back in the headquarters, Sakura immediately went to her room, as she said to take care of the herbs. Pein turned to Itachi and asked:

"Well?"

"There is no reason to worry," Itachi answered. "She is loyal to us."

The ring-eyed man nodded. "Good. But Itachi..."

"Yes?"

"If there ever is any sign that she'll leave... You'll make her stay, no matter what."

Itachi nodded. "I will, Leader-sama."


	9. Choosing sides

**AN:** C-could it be... is it really... ItaSaku?! And a very protective Deidara, and flashbacks about Sasuke and Naruto... And Tobi! Oh my! (I'm missing Neji... he'll get back soon!)

* * *

**09- Choosing sides**

Sakura sat on the bed, turning a small object around between her fingers. Her eyes were half closed, following the movements of the thing in her hands.

It was a ring.

She had been thinking a lot. The signs on the doors seemed to match the kanji on the rings of the Akatsuki members. Although her door was blank at present, she thought she knew what had been on it.

The rings were used in a ritual. What rituals did the Akatsuki do? Pulling demons out of their human containers. However, she hadn't seen them do that any more. She knew one reason for that; Naruto being dead and the Kyuubi with him. But perhaps there was another one. Akatsuki was supposed to have ten members, but now there were only nine. If the rings weren't complete, perhaps they couldn't do the ritual. And now Sakura had joined them, completing the number. But they couldn't possibly know about her ring, could they? No one except for herself, Naruto and Sasuke had known.

She hadn't told Itachi the complete truth about her and Sasuke. It was true that she had found him in the wilderness, healed him, and that he had loved her. It was true that he hadn't returned to Konoha, but that she and Naruto had visited him outside the village.

On their last meeting, though, Sasuke had told them more about Orochimaru. He said the old snake had been part of Akatsuki, but that he had left them. He had taken a ring with him that seemed of great importance to Akatsuki, because they constantly tried to get it back. When Sasuke had killed Orochimaru, he had taken that ring.

"If it really is important to Akatsuki," he had said, "it's best if you keep it, Naruto. I'm going to fight my brother, and if he gets that ring, Akatsuki will have it back. Who knows what they'll do with it?" He handed Naruto the ring. The boy studied the engraved kanji on it.

"Sky? Doesn't seem to fit that snake bastard," he said. Sasuke shrugged.

"Naruto, Sakura," he said then. "There is a chance that I won't return."

Sakura took his hand. She had begged him not to go already, but he was determined. Sasuke paused to wipe the tears off her face.

"I don't want to die," he continued. "But I have to avenge my family. If I don't do that, my life isn't worth anything. When I have gotten my revenge, I'll come back to Konoha for good." Naruto's eyes beamed, and he took Sasuke's other hand.

"Why won't you let us help you?" he asked. The Uchiha shook his head. "I told you already, it's a family matter. I have to do this alone." Naruto sighed.

"Well then, good luck."

Sasuke looked him straight in the eyes. "Naruto, if I die, you'll take care of Sakura."

"Of course I will," Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and turned to the girl.

"Sakura…"

Tears welled up in her eyes again. "Sasuke-kun, don't go!" she cried, and threw her arms around him. He carefully freed himself from her grip, and placed a small kiss on her forehead. "Calm down. I'll do my best to return."

She sniffed and took a deep breath. "Yes, I'm sorry."

He stroked her hair. "Remember that I love you," he said. She closed her eyes. "I'll never forget it. I love you too." He kissed her lips this time. Naruto coughed.

"Are you feeling neglected?" Sasuke smirked. Naruto crushed him in a hug.

"When you've killed Itachi…" he whispered. "Please let me be your new brother."

"You already are," Sasuke answered, and Naruto held on to him even tighter. "Now, I have to go."

Naruto and Sakura released him. "Please return soon."

"I'll do my best. Goodbye." "Goodbye." Sasuke turned around and left.

That was the last Sakura had seen of him. A few days later, Naruto had become worried and started searching. He found Sasuke's body, severely damaged, between the remains of an old Uchiha hideout. Apparently Itachi had won their fight, and Sakura and Naruto mourned.

And then the time of the great battle came. Akatsuki approached Konoha, determined to get the Kyuubi. Just before Naruto left for the battlefield, he had paused to kiss Sakura. She was surprised by that, but more by the thing he slipped into her hands. The ring. It was as if he understood he wouldn't survive the battle.

And now that cursed jewel was in Sakura's possession, but it seemed like Akatsuki knew. She had suspected there would be more to her job than only healing, and probably they wanted her to hand over the ring.

As if on cue, there was a knock on her door.

"Haruno-san, Leader-sama wishes to see you," Itachi's voice sounded from outside.

"I'm coming," she answered, and got up. She put the ring in her pocket and went to the door. Itachi was waiting. She looked straight into his eyes (no, Sasuke's eyes), and held her head high.

"What does he want to see me about?"

"You'll see," was all he said. She silently cursed his mysteriousness.

As she walked alongside Itachi through the dark corridor, she felt a strange sort of comfort. Of course he was a cruel murderer and scared the hell out of her, but he knew what her motives were, why she was here, and it was a relief not having to pretend friendliness. Also, he didn't seem like he had told Leader any of her plans, so she was safe. Although… Who knew why Leader wanted to see her now?

They entered the living room, but no one was there. Sakura looked at Itachi, questioning, and he nudged her towards the opposite side of the room. It was only a blind wall. She furrowed her eyebrows in agitation. Itachi smirked a little and made a sign.

"Kai."

Sakura wanted to slap her forehead. She, a talented genjutsu user, hadn't seen through the illusion! There was a fourth door in the room, carefully hidden. Itachi opened it and he and Sakura stepped inside the room behind it.

She recognized it instantly. This was where she had fought Sasori. But no, she shook her head, and took another look. This place was different. Although it was spacious and dark, it had a different structure. There was a large statue in the back, with a lot of closed eyes and two enormous hands in front of it. She chilled at the ominous atmosphere it seemed to spread. All of the other Akatsuki members were standing on one of the fingers. Only the left little finger and the right ring finger were still empty. Itachi jumped to the ring finger, leaving Sakura alone in front of the statue. Leader, who stood at the right thumb, started to speak:

"Haruno-san."

"Yes, Leader-sama?"

"You have been with us for a few days already, and proven yourself loyal and quite useful." Sakura glanced at the right index finger, where Deidara stood. She couldn't see him very well because of the darkness, but perhaps he winked at her.

"However, you might have realized that being medic is not the only job we can offer you."

Sakura nodded.

"Haruno-san, as you can see, we are short on one member. This is very unfortunate, also because we are missing one of our rings."

She swallowed, imagining the jewel burning in her pocket (those ringed eyes weren't something like Byakugan, were they?) but remained calm. Leader continued:

"We think you might know a bit more about the missing ring, and we offer you a place among our ranks in exchange for information about its whereabouts."

"Leader-sama, does this mean you are willing to make me a full Akatsuki member?"

"Yes."

Sakura's brain worked at top speed. As Itachi had said, she couldn't return to Konoha anymore. This could also be a unique change to learn more about the Akatsuki, perhaps the only chance she'd get!

"Leader-sama, why do you assume I know more about this ring? I don't even know what purpose they have."

Leader narrowed his eyes. "The rings are a vital part in the ritual used to extract Bijuu. If they are not complete, it is very difficult to perform that ritual."

"I see. And the kanji on them, do they have a special meaning?"

"That is immaterial."

She bowed her head. "Leader-sama, how could I know where your missing ring is? For all I know, Orochimaru took it with him."

"And Orochimaru was killed. By your lover, Uchiha Sasuke."

She glared at Itachi, but he shook his head almost unnoticeable. So he hadn't told Leader about their 'conversation'?

"And because of that," she turned to Leader again, "you assume he stole the ring and gave it to me?"

"It is the only clue we have. Kabuto didn't have the ring when we found him."

Sakura shivered at the mentioning of that traitor.

"Haruno Sakura-san," Leader said. "The ring has the kanji for 'Sky' on it. Do you, or do you not, know where that ring is?"

"I do," she answered, suddenly confident. "It's in my pocket."

Konan gasped, Deidara almost fell off the statue and Hidan uttered a long flow of curses.

"That makes things a lot easier," Leader said coolly.

"I'm very sorry I couldn't tell you earlier," Sakura said, bowing lightly. "I asked other members what the rings were for, but no one wanted to explain it to me."

Kisame said: "That's true. Itachi forbade me to tell her anything."

"Hm."

Itachi's expression didn't change, but Sakura could feel the coldness of the gaze he sent her.

"That is understandable," Leader said. "Of course, as long as we didn't know your loyalty and trustworthiness, it wasn't safe to tell you anything. But yesterday, when you had the change to leave or contact a spy, you didn't, and you came back on your own free will. That is reason enough for us to trust you now."

Sakura found that quite easy, and it was also untrue. Why would Itachi conceal her encounter with Neji from Leader? She'd have to ask him as soon as she could meet him alone. For now, she'd have to get into Akatsuki's ranks.

"Here it is," she said, taking the ring out of her pocket. The jewel gleamed in a menacing way, and she thought the kanji was a bit ironic: 'Sky', when she was surrounded by dark cave walls. Leader gestured to Kakuzu. The man came down and approached Sakura. He held out his hand, and after some hesitation, Sakura placed the ring in it.

He brought the jewel closer to his face, tapped at it with one finger, and his green eyes lighted up.

"It's real alright."

Leader allowed himself a small smile. "Good. Now, Haruno-san, I won't ask how you got it, that is your business." She bowed her head gratefully. "Please put the ring on your left little finger now."

Kakuzu gave her back the jewel and returned to his place on the statue. She did as Leader told her, and shoved the ring up her little finger. It was way too big, but if she was careful, it wouldn't fall off.

"You are now a full Akatsuki member," Leader said. "You may take your place on the statue; it's the same finger as where you wear the ring."

Sakura sent some chakra to her feet and leaped up to the hands of the statue. When she had found her balance on the fingertip, Leader nodded.

"Everyone, concentrate your chakra!"

All Akatsuki members made a seal and closed their eyes. Sakura did so as well, calling up her energy. She added it to the flow the other members created, balancing it until the entire room seemed to hum with electricity-like power. The force and emotion of it were overwhelming, never had she felt so much and such ill-tinted chakra.

Suddenly, she felt the ground under her feet rumble. She quickly restored her balance, looked around and saw the eyes of the statue opening, one by one. She shivered in horror, but didn't lose the control of her chakra.

It was very tiring to keep a steady flow of energy. The eyes opened really slowly, and when eight of them were fully open, it seemed they reached a barrier. Two more were closed, and didn't look like they'd be opening any time soon.

"More chakra!" Leader commanded. Sakura did her best and managed to increase her energy, but still the eyes wouldn't open. She started to get out of breath, and wondered how the other members were doing. Next to her, Kisame didn't seem to have any problems, but she already knew his absurd amount of chakra. Kakuzu looked fine as well, but Hidan was looking tired. Tobi's face was invisible, and his pose didn't tell her anything. Deidara was showing signs of weariness, as did Konan, but Zetsu and Itachi still stood straight. Finally, when Sakura felt she'd drop to her knees if she had to keep up any longer, Leader said:

"That's enough. We'll have to find another way."

She released her chakra with a sigh, and saw the others jumping off the statue. She did so as well, and followed them back into the living room.

"Sit down," Leader said. Sakura took a seat, ending up between Deidara and Hidan.

Leader sighed deeply. "Apparently, even with the rings and members complete, it's still not possible to open all eyes."

Sakura raised her hand. "Leader-sama, may I ask what exactly we are trying to achieve?"

Leader nodded. "Of course. The statue contains the spirits of eight Bijuu already, we're only missing Kyuubi. Without that last spirit, it seems like we're unable to make the statue work."

Seeing her puzzled look, he added: "Once all the eyes are open, the statue will be more powerful than any weapon known to man at present. It will give us absolute power."

Sakura nodded. Really, what else was to be expected?

"Why are there two more eyes closed, when you're only missing one demon?"

"One eye is for the Kyuubi, the other for the combined power of all Bijuu together."

"So now that even the addition of the missing ring didn't work, what will you do?" she asked. Leader almost smiled.

"I was hoping you could help us with that as well. You were the last person to see the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki alive."

Sakura felt a chill running down her spine. He was talking about Naruto's death.

"After you wounded him fatally, yes," she said coldly. "He died under my hands."

"Then you might be able to tell us what happened to the spirit of the Kyuubi."

Sakura stared at the table. She was pretty sure Kyuubi had died with Naruto, but if she told that, Leader might consider her worthless altogether and get rid of her.

"I… I'm afraid I'm not sure," she said eventually. "I don't know much about demons, and the memories of his death are hard for me to recall."

"I understand the Jinchuuriki was a close friend of you. Well, I'm sure Itachi can tell you a lot about the Bijuu, and perhaps even distract the memories. He is an expert at the human mind."

Sakura nodded. "So I've noticed," she said.

"Then please report to me as soon as you know more. Any other suggestions?" When the room remained silent, Leader stood up. "Then I'll be going. Konan, come."

The blue-haired woman followed him out of the room, and Hidan and Kakuzu left as well. Itachi and Kisame started a silent conversation, which left Sakura to Deidara and Tobi.

Deidara leaned back in his chair and said:

"Thanks again for saving my life, hm!"

She smiled. "That's what I do."

It was silent for a while. Kisame and Itachi left the room, and Sakura sighed deeply. Deidara raised an eyebrow.

"Now it's official, huh? You're part of Akatsuki."

"Yeah…"

Tobi laughed: "Tobi is happy that Sakura-san has joined us! Why is Sakura-san looking so sad?"

"Yeah, why?" Deidara asked. She leaned her head on her hands. "Deidara-san, I've told you before. I miss the man I love."

Tobi tilted his head. "You said it was Itachi who killed him, right?"

"Yes."

Deidara made a sarcastic sound. "Of course it was him. Bastard."

"I still can't cope with it. I mean, Sasuke-kun was his little brother!" Tears welled up in her eyes.

"You shouldn't allow him to hurt you so much," Deidara said. "He's a monster, Sakura! I'll say a few words to him, wait here!" The blonde stood up and hurried out of the room before Sakura could stop him.

Tobi shrugged, and asked. "Sasuke, you said? Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sakura looked up, surprised. "Yes. Did you know him?"

The masked man nodded. "I do! Itachi was not the one who killed him!"

"What?!" Sakura shot upright. "Who then? How do you know?"

"Because it was me!" Tobi said proudly. "I killed Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sakura's heart stopped for a moment. Her eyes grew large and she felt the hairs in her neck stand up.

"Y-you killed him?"

He nodded. Sakura sat perfectly still for a few moments, and then asked with a trembling voice: "Why?"

"Because Itachi couldn't do it."

When she had found her breath again, she slowly stood up. She walked out of the door, leaving Tobi alone at the table.

"Hmm…" the masked man mused. "What will she do now, that Sakura-chan?"

* * *

Sakura hurried towards the door with Scarlet on it. She heard loud voices coming from behind it, and threw the door open.

Deidara was holding Itachi's collar, yelling at him, but the Uchiha remained passive. Kisame stood next to them, trying to calm Deidara down. The three men looked up when the door opened, and they saw Sakura leaning against the frame. Her eyes were wide and bewildered, and she softly said:

"Deidara-san, please stop. There was a… a misunderstanding."

The blonde reluctantly released Itachi from his grip, sent him a last glare and stepped out of the room. He placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder and said in a low voice:

"Be careful."

Sakura nodded absently. When Deidara was gone, she looked at Itachi.

"I have to talk to you," she said. Itachi gave Kisame a small glance, and the shark-like man nodded. "I'll see you later, then." He, too, left the room.

"Sit down, Haruno-san," Itachi said in that calm, slightly amused tone he rarely used. "What was it you had to talk about so badly? And why did Deidara suddenly attack me?"

Sakura sank down on a chair. "I told Deidara-san and Tobi that you killed my lover, Sasuke-kun, and Deidara-san got mad and ran away before I could stop him. I sincerely apologize."

"Apology accepted. What else was on your mind?"

She took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Tobi… Tobi said he was the one who killed Sasuke-kun."

Itachi's eyes grew larger and for one moment, it seemed like he would jump up. Then he managed to steady himself and quietly said:

"So he told you?"

"Yes. Itachi-san, what is that about? Is it the truth?"

Itachi rubbed the bridge of his nose slowly. He set his elbows on his knees and leaned forward, his head low. After a long silence, he finally said:

"I suppose you have the right to know. It's a long and complicated story. I can't possibly tell you everything, but…" He sighed.

"Tobi is not the person he appears to be. More of us are, you and I for example, but his real character is shocking, to say the least. You see, Sasuke and I were not the only remaining Uchiha's. I did kill my entire family except for my little brother, but the reasons were not what people think they were. I'll skip that topic for now, there's not enough time to explain it. But what you must know is that the founder of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Madara, is still alive."

"So he was behind the massacre?"

"Kind of, he had to do with it anyways. It was my task to kill them, though. Every single one of them, even my parents and my little brother."

"But you didn't kill Sasuke-kun."

"I… I couldn't. How could they expect me to… to take his life? The life of the little brother I loved? It was hard enough to kill my parents already, but I'd had my quarrels with them. Sasuke had always been a sweet and nice boy, I couldn't kill him! So I left him there and went away with Madara. He let me join Akatsuki. But then Sasuke came after me. I knew he would, and I planned to let him kill me. But Madara interfered and killed Sasuke before I could stop him."

"Madara… So Madara is in Akatsuki too? And he killed Sasuke-kun… He couldn't possibly be- Tobi?!"

Itachi nodded. Sakura leaned back in her chair. "No way…"

"Yes. He's the one pulling the strings, too."

"You mean Leader-sama is leader just for show?"

"It seems so. But you mustn't say anything about this! If Madara finds out you know, you're dead!" he looked up and pinned her gaze. Sakura stared into his eyes. Sasuke-kun's eyes. She bit her lip and said:

"Itachi-san, I am sincerely sorry for accusing you of Sasuke's murder!"

"Hn."

"I-I think I'll leave this place. I can't stay here. Not with his murderer so near."

Itachi made a sarcastic sound. "You had no trouble with that when you thought it was me."

"That's true, but…"

"We should just continue our jobs here. Since you're already here, let's talk about the Kyuubi."

She wildly shook her head. "No! Kyuubi is dead!"

"Oh?"

"Yes. I felt his spirit die when Naruto passed away. But I won't tell Leader-sama that! He'll think I'm useless and throw me out!"

She stared at her hands. "Or perhaps that is best. I've screwed everything up already… It's better if I leave."

Itachi stood up. "I won't let you go. I have my orders, Haruno-san."

"Orders?" Sakura stood up as well. "You still obey orders from the man who killed your little brother?"

His eyes narrowed. "I don't have much of a choice, and to be honest, neither do you."

She turned around abruptly. "We'll see about that."

He was silent for a long time. Leader had said he had to keep her here at all costs. She was ready to run away. He had to find something to make her stay, something she couldn't get anywhere else…

He silently stepped towards her, and laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura."

She stirred and glanced backwards. "You… you've never said my name before."

He made her turn around and pulled her closer. "Sakura, stay. Please," he asked, staring intensely into her eyes. He saw her surprise, her doubt in it, and beneath that all, her fear. She tried to smile. "Make me," she whispered. He sighed, and tightened his grip on her shoulders. What was it that she had missed the most? He placed one hand at the base of her skull and lowered his head.

Sakura wanted to gasp, but found it impossible with Itachi's lips on hers. Her mind went completely blank for a moment, but then she realized what was happening and pushed him away.

"No!" she cried, stumbling backwards. "N-no…" She covered her face with her hands and sank to her knees. "Why?" she sniffed. Itachi sat down beside her and gently pulled her hands away.

"Sakura."

She turned her head to the other side. "Please don't do this to me."

"You said you wanted to be loved. To be kissed. Stay, and you'll be. I know what your motives are, I know your fear and your hate. I'm the only one you can trust."

Despite herself, she laughed bitterly. "I've hated you for so long, and now you turn out to be the only person I can confide in…"

"Sakura, stay."

Tears streamed down her face, and she whispered: "Like I said, make me."

He pulled her close and kissed her again.


	10. Persuasion

**AN: **No lemon, if you were expecting that I'm sorry, but I found myself unable to write one. Well, there's enough smut around, so if you want lemons, go look for them somewhere else ;)  
And I apologize in advance for the OoC Deidara -.-  
On the other hand, the ItaSaku has landed! Though there's bound to come trouble...

* * *

**10- Persuasion  
**

Oh, the sensation of his lips on hers! His hands roaming over her body, his warmth… It seemed so long ago since anyone had touched her like that.

She glanced at him. His eyes were closed, the dark eyelashes almost brushing his cheek; their contrast with his pale skin made him seem even more feminine. With his hair falling over his face he looked so much like his little brother, but there were the lines under his eyes, the different jaw line, the more delicate nose, and it was clear he was Itachi. She couldn't love Itachi… No.

"Look at me," she whispered. His eyes opened, and she stared into the deep black she knew so well. Sasuke-kun… She sighed deeply. Sharingan changed the black to red. Itachi tried to look inside her mind, but it was as if there was a misty barrier around her thoughts. He did his best not to make her notice, and concentrated more. There, a clear image! He saw eyes at first, deep black eyes. Around the eyes a face took shape, pale skin, surrounded by dark hair. Sasuke. She was trying to imagine he was Sasuke. He kept looking at her, and slowly moved his hand over her face to close her eyes. He kissed her again. "Sakura…"

She buried her head in the crook of his neck, grasping at his shirt. He thought he felt hot liquid falling on his skin. Was she crying? She wasn't shaking or sniffing, but it probably wasn't blood either. Tears then, still. "S-Sasuke-kun…" she whispered. He closed his eyes. She missed his little brother too.

Sakura's kisses were desperate, she was holding onto him as if she feared she would fall if she let him go. Her eyes were shut tightly, she didn't want to know who exactly she was kissing. It was easier to stay in her dream world and pretend he was his little brother. The moment reality would kick in, she feared she wouldn't understand herself any more.

Memories of her last time with Sasuke crossed her mind, but she pushed them away. Itachi's touch was cold and unemotional, nothing like Sasuke's dark passion. If she allowed herself to notice that, she wouldn't be able to continue.

His hands slid lower, tugging at her belt. She felt his knee nudge her legs apart, and shivered.

"No!" She pushed him away and wildly shook her head. "What are you doing?!"

"Sakura. What are _you_ doing?" he asked. She blinked, once, twice. Slowly, realization downed upon her. She lowered her head and confessed:

"I… I miss Sasuke-kun so much…"

"And by doing this, you can bring him back?"

"N-no… But I can imagine… and…" She bit her lip.

"Sakura, let's make a deal." His voice was suddenly not soft and gentle anymore, but business-like. "You want to be loved. I can give it to you, and you'll have the memory of Sasuke as well. There is a lot you don't know about him, I could tell you. In exchange, I only ask you to stay with Akatsuki."

"You can't ask me that," she said, her eyes wide. "I know I accepted your offer to join you, but I can come back on that, right?"

"Don't be stupid, Sakura. You know you have nowhere to turn to, and you don't want us coming after you as enemies. Besides, I know you long for affection."

"That is true…"

"I am the only one you can really trust, Sakura. Don't lose that."

She stared at the ground. "You're right. Oh, I hate it to say it, but you're right." She lifted her head and looked straight into his eyes. "Alright, deal. I'll stay."

The corner of Itachi's mouth lifted in a way that could've been a smirk.

* * *

Sakura slowly made her way to her own room. She was completely lost in thought, so that she only noticed the other person in her room when she had already closed the door.

"D-Deidara-san!"

The blonde was leaning against the table, and looked up when she entered.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "I'm sorry that I caused you trouble, but it's very late and-"

"Sakura-chan. What did Itachi do to you, hm?" Deidara asked sternly.

She was a bit surprised by that answer. "He… Well… Why would you mind, anyway? And why are you calling me Sakura-_chan­_ all of a sudden?" It sounded sharper than she meant.

He gave her a pained look, and his stern demeanor changed to almost shy. "I'm sorry, but… Sakura-chan, I…"

"What?"

"I don't really know how to say it… But if you want to go to sleep, then-"

"Oh, it's okay." She was quick to smile. Deidara was one of the only people here who were sincerely nice to her, and she didn't want to make him feel bad. Besides, Deidara, at loss for words, that was a very rare thing. It had to be important, then.

"Sit down, please," she said, and took a chair herself. Deidara obliged.

"Well… Sakura-chan, I am concerned. I don't think you really want to be here, hm."

She stiffened. "Oh! How did you come to think that?"

"In the first place, you were forced to come here by Itachi. And secondly, he was the one who killed your lover, hm. You said so yourself, you said that you hated him. But now it seems like you are seeking out his company, and tonight when you kinda saved him from me, it seemed like you were protecting him. What has he done to you, hm?"

Sakura bit her lip. Itachi had pressured her not to tell anyone about Tobi being Uchiha Madara, but if she didn't, how would she explain the situation to Deidara?

"It's quite complicated… He told me some things about him and Sasuke-kun that put matters into another perspective."

"Another perspective. I see. Are there so many ways to view a murder, then?"

"I'm very sorry, but it's such a long story, and it's already very late…"

"Yeah, it's alright, hm. I just wondered… did something, ah… happen?"

Her eyes glazed over for a moment, but then she said: "No, why? What would you expect to happen?"

"Nah, it's nothing, hm. But, Sakura-chan…"

She smiled friendly. "What is it, Deidara-san?"

"Why did you really interrupt me and Itachi?"

"I… I was concerned he might hurt you. You said yourself that he is very powerful and cruel." That blatant lie was perhaps the meanest thing she had ever told someone. It wasn't true, but she didn't want to explain everything to him, and she didn't want to hurt him either. This would be the best thing.

He smiled. "Thanks, Sakura-chan. But…"

"What is it?"

"You're not happy here, are you?"

She thought for a moment. "No, I am not happy here. In fact, I do quite hate it. But I don't think there is any place left for me to find happiness, so why bother?"

Deidara suddenly stood up, and grabbed her hands.

"Let me take you away from here!" His eyes started to gleam. "Sakura-chan, we can go away, together, far away without ever having to bother with Akatsuki again! I'm gonna show my art to the entire world, and you'll come with me! Sakura-chan, we could be together and always-"

She drew back her hands. With her eyes turned to the floor, she said: "Deidara-san, don't say that. You know just as well as I do that such a thing could never be possible."

Deidara stared at her depressed face, and slowly raised his hand to her cheek. "Sakura-chan, I…"

She quickly stepped away from him. "Please don't say it," she begged. "It's impossible!"

"But-"

"You are very friendly and kind to me, and I don't want to make you sad. Please, don't bring up a thing like this."

He lowered his head. "I thought you cared for me, hm."

Sakura felt tears coming up. "Deidara-san, I do care for you. A lot," she assured him. "But what you ask is really impossible. I can't leave Akatsuki."

"I see," Deidara answered. He avoided her eyes and took a deep breath. "Well then, we'd better forget about this."

Sakura nodded. Deidara turned around and went to the door.

"Good night, Sakura-san."

She cringed when she heard the suffix, but answered politely: "Good night, Deidara-san."

* * *

The following day at breakfast, Sakura found herself unable to look either Deidara or Itachi in the eye. She ate without appetite, but merely poked her food around a bit.

Then Tobi sat down next to her, and she stiffened.

"Good morning, Sakura-san!" he said cheerfully. Sakura tried very hard to forget what she knew about him, but didn't succeed. How did he dare to pretend he was still a nice person?

"Good morning, Tobi-san," she managed to answer. He chuckled lightly.

"How are you? What happened last night when you ran away suddenly?"

She looked down at the table. "I'm fine, thank you. There's nothing for you to be concerned about."

Of course he understood the double meaning of her words. She imagined him smirking beneath his mask when he answered: "That's good."

Hatred clenched together in her stomach. She looked around the room, searching for a distraction. Luckily, Itachi noticed her distress, and stood up. He walked around the table and leaned close to Sakura, completely ignoring Tobi.

"Let's get some books and search for info about the Bijuu," he said. Sakura nodded, smiling gratefully. She saw Deidara glancing at her with narrowed eyes, though, and felt a pang of guilt.

* * *

"Here's a book about legendary demons," Sakura said, carrying a very heavy, dust-covered book to the table. There was, apparently, a library beneath the rock as well. She wasn't really surprised. Itachi glanced at the book and shook his head.

"That's not about Bijuu, only about Orochi, Raijin and such. The real legends."

"Ah, okay."

She took the book back to where she got it. When she walked back to the table, she noticed someone else had come in. Konan was talking to Itachi, and handed him something. She smiled when she saw Sakura, but left the room in a hurry.

"Leader and Madara are waiting for her," Itachi explained, when Konan was gone.

"What did she give to you?" Sakura asked. Itachi showed her. It was a small bundle of papers, folded so tightly that it easily fitted in his hand.

"This is what Deidara got for Leader, the thing that almost got him killed," he said.

"Oh! What is it?" He handed her the papers. Sakura carefully folded them out, and laid them on the table. There were several pages, covered with text in a small, scribbly handwriting. Sakura squinted.

"Is that calligraphy or just a very bad writer?" she said. Itachi didn't answer, but took one of the pages. He read a few sentences, then put it down again.

"This is a report about how to kill Bijuu."

Sakura's eyes grew large. "What? What does it say?"

"Here, read for yourself."

Sakura took the paper and narrowed her eyes. After reading it, she said:

"Here, it states: _If the human host of the Bijuu is killed with any normal weapon, or dies from illness or old age, the Bijuu is released and gets his own body again. _But when Naruto died, nothing happened!"

Itachi silently handed her another paper.

Sakura read aloud: "_There are several conditions under which a Bijuu can die along with its host. If the host and the Bijuu are sharing chakra, their bond becomes stronger, and the Bijuu will be tied to the host more closely. However, this alone is not enough. If the host is dying, the Bijuu will be released, unless… _The text becomes really hard to read here," she sighed. Itachi took the paper from her hands, and continued:

"_The Bijuu will be released, unless the host is healed and saved from death. Normally, this will just continue the bond between host and Bijuu, and both will survive, but there are exceptions. As stated before, a host can hold the Bijuu only for an estimated time. This time is the host's life expectancy. If, however, the host is kept alive longer than he really should live, the Bijuu cannot break free, but he can't stay inside his host any longer either. Because of this, he will most likely die._"

Sakura's eyes were large. "So this means… A Bijuu can only stay in his container as long as that person's life expectancy?"

Itachi nodded. "Probably, yes. So if the host lives longer than he should, the Bijuu dies. Sakura, how did Naruto really die?"

With a frown, Sakura closed her eyes. "He was severely wounded. I believe they said it was Leader who had fought with him. He had tried to save Kakashi-sensei, they said. But now he was dying as well. I… I kept putting chakra into him, kept his blood running and his heart beating, even though I knew it was hopeless. I… I kept him alive as long as I could, but in the end, he died even so."

Itachi slowly nodded, though his face remained blank. "Sakura, do you understand what this means?" he said. "You kept Naruto alive longer than he would've lived without you. Because of that, the Kyuubi had nowhere to go, he was trapped inside a dying body."

She held her breath.

"Sakura, you killed the Kyuubi."

* * *

**AN: **Aii, now she's in trouble... Foolish girl, she should've just gone with Deidara.  
Any suggestions? Please review!


	11. Love?

**AN:** Happy new year, people! I'm terribly sorry for not updating for so long... Life has kept me very busy. I'm in the final year of highschool, so I'm busy with my exams. And though it may seem weird, I think school is a bit more important than fanfiction. Nevertheless, I really want to finish this story, since I've gotten some pretty extreme reactions to it (no, I'm not dead, and no, the story hasn't ended yet! XD). So, enjoy~!

* * *

**11- Love?**

Realization hit her. "If I killed the Kyuubi… then, I am the one that ruined all Akatsuki's plans."

Itachi nodded. Sakura's eyes widened. "What will Leader do when he finds out?" she asked, panic in her voice. Itachi shrugged. "He probably won't like it."

Sakura shook her head, bewildered. "He killed Kakashi-sensei, he killed Naruto, and now he'll kill me! I, I…"

Itachi grabbed her wrists and pushed her against the wall rather harshly.

"Shut up. He won't kill you."

"B-but!"

"I won't let him."

Sakura closed her mouth and glanced at the man in front of her. He had offered her love in exchange for loyalty, but would he protect her too?

"You take your role as lover quite seriously," she managed to say.

"Hn," was all she got as reply. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let her go. One hand held both of her wrists, the other reached up to her face.

"You shouldn't panic so much," he said softly, and lightly tapped her forehead. Sakura stirred at the unusual gesture, but answered: "It's not as easy as it seems, when you're surrounded by criminals and killers."

"Tell me about it," Itachi grimaced, which she found peculiar. "But you learn to live with it eventually."

Sakura sighed. "I suppose so."

Itachi leaned closer to her, and she felt his warm breath on her skin. Back in the days when he was still the person she hated the most, she had had nightmares about him, his hot breath in her neck, a knife pressed against her throat, but this wasn't anything like that. His breath was soft, and as his hand slid down from her face to her shoulders, he didn't try to strangle her, but caressed her instead.

She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Itachi…" she breathed. He didn't show surprise, even though he felt shocked. When he had kissed her yesterday, she had at first resisted, and then only allowed it while pretending he was Sasuke. Then why did she whisper _his_ name now? Was she trying to trick him by pretending she liked him? Did she want him to fall in love with her? Or did she really…

He pressed his lips against hers. It didn't matter. Even if she did fall in love with him, he had only persuaded her to make her stay. He did not love her, or even cared about her. His orders were to keep her with Akatsuki, and if this was the only way… So be it.

Just as his hands slid lower, following the curves of her body, the door opened. Itachi quickly stepped away from Sakura, and turned around to face the intruders. Sakura gulped, smoothed down her clothes and tried her best not to blush.

Kisame and Deidara had entered, and were both glaring. Kisame coughed dryly and said:

"Sorry for interrupting, Leader wanted to know whether you've made any progress yet."

Deidara said with clenched teeth: "And apparently, you have."

Feeling sorry for the blonde, Sakura stepped forwards, but Itachi held her back.

"We haven't found much yet."

Kisame shrugged. "Whatever. Shouldn't you take a break or something? You've been here all day."

"That would be a good idea," Itachi said, before Sakura could protest. He glanced over his shoulder. "Come."

Sakura obliged.

The four of them walked to the living room, which they found deserted. Sakura quickly slipped into the kitchen, and filled a glass of water. She checked whether anything was visible from her 'encounter' with Itachi, and thought she looked presentable. She entered the living room again, where the three men had seated themselves at the table. Sakura sat down in front of them, and instantly regretted it. Deidara glared at her, Kisame looked slightly amused, and Itachi ignored her presence completely. She drank her water with more care than she had ever given a beverage, but eventually had to face the others again.

The silence was deafening. At long last, Kisame broke it.

"Hey, Itachi," he said. "Can you come with me for a moment? I have to talk to you."

Itachi shrugged and followed his partner out of the room. As soon as the two of them were gone, Deidara said:

"Sakura, I don't understand. You reject my offer, you say you hate him, and yet…"

Sakura bit her lip. She knew what he was going to say.

"And yet it seems like you love him."

She quickly shook her head. "Please don't think that."

Deidara stared at the table. He softly said: "If it was love that you wanted, why didn't you accept my offer? Why do you have to turn to someone who is so cold and cruel?"

Sakura felt her stomach clench. "It's not like that. I didn't go to Itachi because I love him. It… It might be true that I longed for love, for someone to hold and kiss me, but I never wanted Itachi."

"Then why?" Deidara asked. She heard the unspoken 'Why not me?' loud and clear.

"Because… It's not a loving relationship that I want. If I had gone with you, we would have become lovers, we would have build a future, a life together. But I can't do that. My life is already over."

He looked at her puzzled. "But, you're alive!"

"No," she shook her head. "My heart died with Sasuke and Naruto, with Ino, with all the people I loved and lived for. When they were gone, I lived only for the village, and now that I betrayed Konoha, I live only for Akatsuki. I can't start a new life with you, or with anyone. It's over. I'm just too scared to die."

Deidara stretched his arm over the table and placed his hand on Sakura's.

"Don't think like that," he said. "You may think your life is worthless now, but it's not. You may think your only purpose is in Akatsuki now, but that's not true. My offer is still open. Sakura, please come with me… I want to leave this hated place, this cruel organization. Come with me."

Sakura remained silent. She stared at her hands, and thought. Deidara's offer was tempting. Although she didn't love him now, she did care a lot for him, and she might even grow to love him eventually. But would she be able to put her past behind her? To forget all about Sasuke and Naruto, about Konoha, about the things Itachi had told her?

No.

Itachi had made her part of the secret of the Uchiha clan. She was tied to that cursed clan through both Sasuke and his brother, and she couldn't just cut herself loose and start all over. It was part of her destiny, if one could call it that. She had to stay with the Uchiha's, to see the end of it.

She looked up at Deidara with tears in her eyes. "I can't. I'm sorry."

The blonde sighed. "If you insist. Just know that, whenever you change your mind…"

"I won't forget you," she assured him, and tried to smile. He tried too, but neither of them succeeded.

"I'm going to my room now," Sakura said. "Goodbye." Deidara didn't reply.

* * *

When she walked through the corridor, she heard Itachi's voice from Kisame's room.

"…Not what you think. Sakura is…"

She stirred at the mention of her name, and carefully moved closer to listen through the keyhole.

"But is she in love with you? Do_ you_ love her, Itachi?"

It was silent. She imagined Itachi shaking his head, because Kisame said: "I thought so. It would be highly unlikely."

"Perhaps she is falling in love with me," Itachi said, "but up until now, it is only the memory of Sasuke she loves. And I don't see why she would love me."

"You look like him," Kisame said. "She might project her longing on you."

"She does that. But her attitude is changing a bit."

"Oh?"

"I'm not sure yet… but it's probably nothing. Love and Akatsuki don't go well together."

Kisame made a skeptical sound, and it was silent for a long time. Sakura remembered Konan's remark about Itachi, and her eyes widened. He and Kisame…?

But then the voices in the room began to speak again.

"It's getting late," Itachi said. "I'm going to my room."

"Would Sakura-san be killed by Deidara already? I'll go check on them."

"I don't think so. Our bomber has become weak because of her. But if you see Sakura, send her to my room please."

Perhaps Kisame raised an eyebrow, because Itachi quickly added: "You know I don't love her. I just have to talk with her, that's all."

Sakura heard the two men coming closer to the door, and quickly stepped away. She pretended she just emerged from the living room, and when the door opened, she looked surprised.

"Oh, Kisame-san, Itachi-san. I'm going to sleep, alright?"

Itachi said: "Wait. Could you come with me for a minute?" She nodded. "Okay," and followed him to his room. Kisame watched them go, still with a skeptical look.

* * *

"What is it?" Sakura asked, being so rude as to sit down on a chair. Itachi let himself fall on the bed, stretching his legs in an uncommon gesture of comfort.

"You were eavesdropping," he said, in an accusing tone that a mother might use for a child that has been bad. Sakura gulped. "I'm sorry. I happened to hear my name, and I wondered what you were talking about."

"Still, it is very impolite."

She lowered her head and repeated: "I'm sorry."

Itachi leaned his elbows on his knees and observed her. Her hair hadn't seen a hairdresser in ages, it was too long for the model it had and it was getting thin at the ends. She was too skinny to count as a beautiful woman, but for kunoichi were other standards, of course. They just had more muscles than curves. Besides, as Konan had said, Itachi didn't like women at all. It didn't necessarily mean that he was homosexual, he just wasn't interested in love affairs.

But Sakura was pretty, in a way. She was strong, skilful. The determination that sometimes showed in her gestures, her voice that trembled with panic when she was afraid, the burning hate he had seen in her eyes… And yet her image was so innocent, she appeared to be such a cute girl. He knew he shouldn't underestimate a kunoichi. They were trained in appearing harmless, and yet murdering as soon as you turned your back at them.

Sakura had a strong personality. The disasters that had struck her had done damage, they had killed her will to live. Her only purpose was now with Akatsuki. But she still was an intriguing person, and a beautiful young woman. Itachi found himself wondering what it would be like if she really did love him. What would it be to love a woman like her?

As if she had read his thoughts, Sakura looked up and said:

"Deidara is in love with me."

Itachi shrugged. "Oh. Do you love him?"

She hesitated. "No."

"Then I don't see a problem. Too bad for him."

She seemed surprised. "Too bad? You think him unlucky?"

"Well, yes," he said. "Isn't he?"

She turned her head to the side, color flushing her cheeks. "Never mind. I thought for a moment…"

"What?"

"Just… That you implied it would be lucky for someone if I loved him. But I know you don't mean that." She blushed even more fiercely. Itachi said up straight.

"Why not?" he asked. "You're a pretty woman."

Sakura's eyes widened. "I-if you say so."

He shrugged. "I can see why Deidara loves you. But he's unlucky, if you really still love Sasuke."

She looked at him. "Itachi…"

He reached forwards and grabbed her wrist, and pulled her beside him on the bed.

"Do you still love my little brother?" he asked. Sakura bit her lip. "I'm… not sure…"

She sighed. "His memory is so far away. I want to avenge him, that's sure. But it's impossible to be with him again. Deidara said I had to move on, get along with my life. But that's impossible."

"Why?"

"My life is worth nothing anymore. I'm tied to the Uchiha clan. Not only by Sasuke, but by you, too. You told me your story, and I can't live, nor die, without seeing the end. There is no other life possible for me."

Itachi was silent for a while, pondering about her thoughts.

"If you want to have a happy life, you should go with Deidara. But apparently, you don't want that. Well, I can't stop you."

She only stared at the ground. "But," he said, "You shouldn't be so depressed. Deidara and Sasuke-kun aren't the only options."

She turned and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

He put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Embracing her, he whispered: "You said my name in the library, when I kissed you. Was that intentional?"

"I don't remember," Sakura answered. "But it could've happened. Itachi, what are your plans with me?"

He answered with another question: "What are _your _plans, Sakura-chan?"

She smiled against the skin of his neck. "I'm not sure yet."

He slowly moved his hands over her back, under her shirt. "I guess I'll find out eventually," he said, and kissed her.


	12. Danger

**AN:** Yo, everyone! This update is quicker than usual... I'm so good :D  
Sooo... perpare for some violence... Buahaha~!

**  
12- Danger  
**

Neji sat at the edge of the forest, observing the swamp with his Byakugan. If he wasn't so sure that Sakura was there, somewhere, he would've gone home by now. But he was sure, because sometimes he noticed faint traces of her chakra, and that one encounter in the forest had convinced him to stay until he had found her again.

But now, all was silent. He didn't notice a thing in the area of the large rock, although he had sensed some people coming from its direction, a day or so ago.

"Sakura… where are you?"

If she didn't come out soon, he would have to return to the village empty-handed. The two weeks were almost over…

* * *

Sakura lay fast asleep on the bed, half-covered by the dark sheets. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the darkness of the room, where the only light came from under the door, from the torches in the hall. Itachi silently observed the rise and fall of her chest, while she kept breathing steadily.

She really was a lovely woman. No wonder Sasuke had been so mad about her.

At first she had seemed annoying and useless, but if you looked closer, she was quite nice, and an interesting person. Beautiful, even. He sighed. If this woman would love him…

Sakura stirred and turned around. The sheets slid off her, uncovering her naked body. Itachi slowly pulled them back over her. The movement awoke her.

"Hmm… Itachi?" she mumbled, blinking. He smiled lightly. Sakura sat upright, clutching the sheets to her chest. "Oh."

"Good morning," Itachi said. "You slept for quite some time."

Her face flushed red the instant she remembered where she was and how she came there. She looked around in panic, searching for her clothes. Itachi noticed her distress and turned his back on her.

"I'll see you at breakfast, I suppose," he said.

"T-thank you," she managed to say before he left the room.

* * *

Sakura entered the living room with as much dignity as she could muster. From the corner of her eye, she saw Deidara, but she avoided his look. She sat down next to Itachi, but unfortunately, that was right in front of Tobi.

"Good morning, Sakura-san!" the masked man said cheerfully.

"Good morning," she replied politely, trying to keep her voice neutral. Itachi nudged her quietly, a comforting gesture. Tobi continued: "Sakura-san, there is something I want to ask you. Could you come to my room tonight?"

"Sure," she answered, and her stomach clenched in fear. Then the morning continued in its normal way, with Zetsu who stepped through the wall to deliver a message, and Deidara who glared at Itachi.

After breakfast, Itachi and Sakura left the room together.

"What am I supposed to do now?" she asked. "What would Madara want from me?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it," Itachi said. "However, that's tonight. First we have to tell Leader how far we've gotten with our research about Kyuubi."

Her face fell. "Oh."

"Don't worry," Itachi said. "I'll take care of things if he responds badly to the news."

She nodded, and followed him to Leader's room.

Leader sat behind a desk, Konan close beside him. Tobi stood in a corner of the room, which didn't surprise Sakura. Itachi had already told her that he was the actual leader.

"Leader-sama," Itachi started, clearly addressing the man behind the desk, and completely ignoring Tobi. "We've come to give you the results of our research."

"Good. Go ahead," Leader said. Itachi continued:

"With the information the other members had gathered, we figured out how to kill and resurrect a Bijuu. Resurrection is only possible if the spirit of the Bijuu is still somewhere, whether in a person, animal, in the wild or captured in something magical. A Bijuu can be killed if its human host lives longer that he should. That way, the Bijuu cannot leave the body, but can't stay inside it either because he can only occupy it during the host's real lifetime. So then, it will die. This is what happened to the Kyuubi."

Leader snapped his head up. "You mean that the Kyuubi is lost forever?"

"Yes, Leader-sama. I am sorry to confirm that."

Konan made a movement, but Leader held her back with a single gesture. He stared at the desk, apparently deep in thought.

"That is bad news," he said after a while. "However, even incomplete, the Bijuu statue is still powerful."

"But that won't be enough," Tobi called from the back of the room. "We need to find another weapon, then. And who killed the Kyuubi, actually?"

Sakura gulped. "I'm afraid I was the one," she said quietly. "I didn't know at the time."

Leader frowned, and Tobi walked forwards. "You did, huh?" he asked. "Well, well."

He leaned towards her, the orange mask close to her face. "Do you realize what this means?" he asked. Sakura took a deep breath.

"I realize that this is bad for the organization," she said. "But I'll say again that I didn't know much about Bijuu at the time, and I had no idea what I doing."

"I know that. But you've cost our organization a lot already…"

Itachi stepped forward, between Tobi and Sakura. "Don't forget how much she has contributed to Akatsuki already. Her healing talents are exceptional."

"That is true," Leader said, standing up from his desk. "Tobi-san, please leave Haruno-san alone. We can't blame her for the loss of Kyuubi."

Konan nodded in agreement. "That's right."

Tobi stalked back to the corner of the room, clearly annoyed with the situation. Sakura bowed deeply. "Thank you, Leader-sama."

"You can go now," Leader said to her and Itachi. "We'll have to think of a new plan."

As soon as the door had closed behind them, Sakura grabbed Itachi's shirt and buried her face in his chest. He felt her heart beat wildly.

"That man is so scary," she whispered. "I know," he said softly, and awkwardly patted her head. Deidara would've been so much better at this, he thought. He led her back to his room, and put her down on a chair.

"Calm down," he said. "What are you, a kunoichi or a pathetic little girl?"

Sakura took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"You'll have to face him again tonight, you know, so you better grow some spine in the meantime."

She covered her face with her hands. "What does he want?" she asked. "What have I done to him?"

"You ruined his weapon to take over the world, and you've caused quite a bit of commotion in his organization. Furthermore, he's the only remaining Uchiha that you haven't had a relationship with. Perhaps he feels neglected."

"That last one is a joke, isn't it?" she asked. Itachi smiled slightly.

"You could've told me before that you criminals have a sense of humor," she muttered. Itachi chuckled. "You're very surprising as well, you know," he said, leaning forwards.

"I might say I like you."

Sakura looked up in shock. "You mean that, behind this entire 'purely-business-but-with-sexual-aspects-relationship', you actually do like me?"

He looked away. "I have surprisingly strong feelings about you," he admitted. Sakura leaned back in her chair. "Wow. Life is really strange. Two weeks ago, I had nothing, and now I'm in the middle of a dangerous criminal organization, and the guy I've hated all my life suddenly likes me!"

"And what do you think of it?" Itachi asked.

"It's… overwhelming," she answered. "Itachi, I had never thought that _you_ of all people… would feel that way about me."

He remained silent. Sakura stared at his face for a long time, and was surprised she had seen so much resemblance to Sasuke at first. Itachi was completely different.

"You said you were loyal to Madara," she said. "If he tries to do something to me tonight… Will you follow his orders, or will you protect me?"

Itachi closed his eyes. "I hate Madara, but he is powerful. However, if he tries to hurt you, I will stop him."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you. I can't imagine that I ever hated you." Suddenly, Itachi opened his eyes again and looked at her intensely. He leaned closer to her, and said quietly:

"You said you didn't love my little brother any more… But then, who is it that you love?"

She slid her arms around his neck, and whispered: "It might be you."

He kissed her passionately.

* * *

Evening came much too soon. Sakura straightened her hair and her clothes, and said:

"I guess I'll go see what Madara wants. Will you come with me?"

"Of course."

Itachi stood up from the bed, fastened his shirt, and took two kunai from his weapon pouch. Seeing Sakura's look, he explained: "We can't be too careful. You never know with him." She nodded, accepting the one he handed her.

They stepped out of the room, into the corridor, and walked over to the door with 'Sphere' on it. Sakura took a deep breath, and knocked. The door opened, and Tobi's masked figure came out.

"Ah, what charming visitors." He did no effort to make his voice sound cheerful. Instead, it held that same menacing gloom that had scared Sakura so much before.

"Do come in. You too, Itachi."

They followed him inside the room.

Sakura was amazed at the interior. Leader's room had resembled the Hokage's office somewhat in being official and no-nonsense, like a real leader's room should be. But this was more of a throne room. An enormous seat stood in the center, and scrolls and tapestries hung from the walls. Torches illuminated the room, and she couldn't find a normal table or bed anywhere.

Madara sat down on the seat, and started to remove his mask. Sakura held her breath. The face that showed was older than she had imagined, but with the same characteristics as Itachi and Sasuke. Handsome, with high cheekbones, dark, narrow eyes and a strong chin.

His hair was longer than his 'Tobi' outfit had made it seem, almost half of his face was hidden behind the thick black mane.

Madara placed the mask beside him on the seat's arm, put his fingertips against each other, and said: "Now then, Sakura-san. I see you brought company."

"Itachi-san is my appointed guard," Sakura said. "He insisted on coming with me."

"So he did. I see."

"W-what was it that you wanted to speak to me about?" Sakura asked. Itachi was a comforting presence behind her. Madara smiled, a frightening sight. He reminded her of a fox somewhat, but not in the way Naruto had.

"Ever since you joined Akatsuki, quite some problems have occurred," he said. "Of course Itachi was right when he said that you also have proven to be beneficial, but there are some things I am worried about."

"If you mean the Kyuubi, then…"

"No, that's not my problem. Pein will take care of that."

Noticing her confusion, Itachi explained whispering: "Leader-sama calls himself Pein."

"Ah," she said. "Then, what is your point, Madara-san?"

He frowned at the suffix. Apparently, he was used to –sama instead of –san. Too bad for him. For Sakura, Leader-sama was still the only one she had to obey in this organization.

"I see Itachi told you about me. Well, my point was that you seem to attract attention. I noticed the other members react in the most interesting ways to you, but as I'm sure you will understand, this isn't very useful to our organization."

"I understand that. It was never my intention to disturb the order in the Akatsuki."

"Is that so?" His eyes seemed to pierce through her, to the very bottom of her soul.

"I know what you're planning," he said. "Admit it."

Sakura took a deep breath to steady herself. Sharingan created illusions, she knew from Kakashi, they didn't read minds.

"Perhaps it is true that my intentions were not in Akatsuki's best interest at first," she said. "I wanted to find an opportunity to avenge my loved ones, to kill as much Akatsuki members as possible. But I have changed my mind."

"And what could that change be?" Madara asked, drumming his fingers on the mask at his side. It was an annoying sound.

"Not all Akatsuki members are evil. Most of them are even nice. They accepted me, and respected me, as an equal. They didn't kill out of hate or because they enjoyed it, but because it was their job, just as it was mine to kill them, when I was still a Konoha ninja. And although they are criminals, I don't feel like an outcast."

"Doesn't that just mean that you're a criminal as well, Sakura-chan?"

She frowned. "That could be the case. But I know I am not evil."

"You seem to have a great perception of right and wrong…"

"All I am sure of is that you are the only bad person here." She heard Itachi take a sharp breath, and realized she had gone too far. But she wasn't going to apologize. Not to this monster.

Madara slowly stood up. "I am a bad person, you say?"

She trembled. "Yes."

Itachi quickly stepped forwards and bowed. "She doesn't mean what she says, Madara-sama," he said. "I apologize in her place. Please forgive her."

Madara merely pushed him aside and continued towards Sakura.

"And why, if may I ask, am I a bad person?"

Sakura looked him straight in the eye. "Because you mislead the other members, pretending to be Tobi but actually pulling the strings behind their backs. Because you act so superior to Leader-sama. Because you treat Itachi like a servant. And most of all because you killed my beloved Sasuke-kun."

Madara started to laugh loudly. It echoed through the room, giving Sakura the chills. She silently reached for the knife Itachi had given her, the metal comfortably cool.

"And I am evil because of that? My dear girl, if that is all…"

"Don't speak so lightly!" she raised her voice. "What you did is terrible!"

His red eyes glowed. "I don't think it was terrible. I actually enjoyed killing Sasuke."

"Enough!" she shrieked, and before Itachi could stop her, she had grabbed her kunai and jumped forwards.

The steel buried itself in Madara's shoulder. Her aim had been off because of her emotions, she scolded herself. Always stay calm during an assassination. Of course, with Madara's iron hands holding her in a stranglehold, that was a bit useless to think about.

"You little…" he hissed, his breath hot on her face. And immediately, her nightmares were back. It wasn't Itachi that was killing her. It was Madara.

"Madara-sama," Itachi said, trying to place a hand on his arm, "please let her go!"

"Silent!" He was elbowed aside. Sakura gasped for breath, black spots appearing before her eyes.

"Itachi…" she squeaked. "H-help…"

"He won't," Madara smirked. "He knows better." His hold became even tighter. Sakura struggled, helplessly kicking her legs, tugging at the hands around her throat. Her lungs started to burn, and she tried to look around to see what the hell Itachi was doing. Then she heard his voice.

"Madara, stop," he demanded. Still the grip on her throat didn't loosen. "Stop! You'll kill her!"

"That is exactly what I was planning, Itachi," Madara chuckled. "Now be a good boy and don't bother me. I want to enjoy this…"

Itachi's eyes narrowed, and he took out a kunai as well.

"I won't let you kill more people I love!" he shouted, leaping forwards. Madara quickly let go of Sakura, who fell to the ground with a weak yelp, and he blocked Itachi's attack.

"Don't get yourself in trouble, Itachi-kun," he silently said. Itachi clenched his teeth and made a feint movement. Then he quickly turned around Madara and grabbed his arm in a hold on his back.

"This is for Sasuke," he hissed, and stabbed him. His aim was perfect, the knife pierced right between the ribs, through the heart. Sakura watched with wide eyes how the blood began to stream. Madara trembled a little, but didn't seem to die just yet. He broke Itachi's hold and pulled the knife out of his chest. He held the bloody blade against Itachi's neck, and panted:

"You think you can kill me, you brat, but you're nothing compared to me, nothing, I'll kill you all, I'll…"

Sakura grabbed her knife and jumped on Madara's back.

"Just die already!" she screamed, and slid the knife through his throat. Madara tried to push her off, but failed. His knees gave away, and he sank to the ground. Sakura quickly stepped away from him, and hurried to Itachi. She kicked Madara's knife to the side and put her arms around him. Itachi returned her embrace, and whispered: "Look. Uchiha Madara is dying."

And he was. The blood was still flooding out of his chest, and through his hands that were pressed against his neck. His eyes were glowing red with Sharingan, but that wouldn't help him. He uttered a strange rattling sound, sending chills up Sakura's spine, and then his eyes rolled back. His limp body fell backwards.

Sakura buried her face in the crook of Itachi's neck and began to cry.


	13. Tragic

**AN: **Here we are with the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. And if you're disappointed because there's no lemon... Too bad. I just can't write that.  
I apologize for any OOC-ness, 'cause I know it's there, and for some unpolished scenes (especially fights -.-) The first scene here is really... fanficcy . Well, here it goes!

* * *

**13- Tragic**

"Shh," Itachi whispered, stroking her hair with trembling hands. "Shh, it's alright. He won't hurt you anymore."

She sniffed. "I really am a foolish girl."

Itachi tried to laugh, but couldn't. So instead, he said: "Sakura, I love you." It sounded foreign, his tongue wasn't used to those words.

She nodded, and answered between her sobs: "I know, Itachi, I know. I love you too."

He held her tighter. "But we can't stay here now. We have to flee."

"Yes."

He helped her up, supporting her, and carefully led her around Madara's body. They hurried out of the room, careful not to make any sound. They could only hope no one had heard them yet.

"Who would come after us?" Sakura whispered as they hurried to the entrance.

"Leader and Konan went to the village," Itachi answered. "The others are away on missions, Madara is dead… That leaves Deidara."

She nodded silently. It would be bad if Deidara started a fight with them. She really didn't want to hurt him.

"Let's hurry," she said. Itachi performed the seal to open the door and they quickly left the underground building. Itachi closed the door again. He turned to Sakura and said: "Follow me closely. The swamp is dangerous." She nodded once, grabbed his hand and started running with him. The trail was small and almost invisible, but Itachi knew it well. Sakura mimicked his steps automatically, her head too full of thoughts to really pay attention.

Madara dead… her only reason to live had been revenge, for Sasuke and Naruto and all the others she had lost. But with the antagonist murdered, her goal was accomplished… She was free to do what she wanted. She still had her life, and she had found a new lover. Would she still be able to build up a new living, somewhere far away? She doubted it. Never, never would she be freed of the memory of her dying friends. Sasuke's mutilated body, Naruto's life slipping away between her fingers, the blood in Ino's hair, Kakashi's torn mask… They would follow her everywhere, granting her no rest, no peace. She had lived with them, and had to die with them. But yet she was alive.

She was so deep in thought she didn't notice Itachi's worries. But his eyebrows, too, were knitted together, his face tense.

Was Madara really dead? That body in his room sure enough was, but had that really been him? He knew the old man was tricky and cunning like a fox. The body they'd just killed could very well be a clone or something like that. Perhaps Madara had learned some things from Pein about using different bodies. Itachi doubted that the talented Uchiha would be killed by merely two stabs from a knife, when he had survived so many battles.

If he and Sakura wanted to survive, they had to hurry and get as far away as possible from the Akatsuki. Itachi grimaced. Things would've been a lot better if Sakura had just gone with Deidara…

They had reached the forest. Between the trees, Sakura's thoughts calmed down. This was her terrain. After walking for a mile or two, she gestured Itachi to stop. She took a deep breath, and smiled at her companion.

"I guess the story is over now," she said. Itachi shook his head.

"The chapter about Akatsuki just closed. But our story can yet develop."

"No. Our fate is not part of the story I spoke about. The history of the Uchiha clan, which I was so closely tied to, is now over. Sasuke is dead, Madara is dead, and you have abandoned your clan yourself. We have nothing to do with it anymore. It's over."

Itachi wanted to say that, as long as he lived, he would always be Uchiha, and therefore the story wouldn't be ended. But that would spoil her bubble of hope, hope for a new future. Or did she hope for that?

"How do you mean it's over?"

"There is nothing for us to do anymore. We can now, as they say, rest in peace."

"We can start a new life, some place far away. In Suna, or in the Grass country… There's so much we could do…"

"Do you consider starting a family?" she laughed. He shrugged. "Perhaps. But I'm afraid the Uchiha story might start again that way."

Sakura's smile fell. She bit her lip and said: "Yes… it wouldn't be a good idea."

He stepped closer to her, and cupped her cheek. "If you want a family, we'll make one. And we won't spoil it like my ancestors."

"I don't want a family. I'm too afraid of losing people that I can't let anyone close to me."

"But what about me, then? You let me pretty close."

"You're different. You're just like me, you only lived for others. Once I knew that you, too, only lived to avenge Sasuke, I realized we were the same. That's why I bonded with you."

"Not because you fell in love with me." He didn't want to sound disappointed. That would be ridiculous.

"I did," she said. "But not immediately. I thought I'd figured you out, but you were so different still, and so surprisingly familiar, that I started to fall in love with you. And then you returned those feelings…"

Itachi smiled slightly. "You're very different than you seem at first sight, too."

Suddenly, Sakura tensed. "We shouldn't stay here," she said. Itachi tried to detect what had disturbed her, and noticed the chakra too. It was far away, but the owner hid it very well. That meant he was after them. Deidara?

He grabbed her hand and started to run. They got a bit farther into the forest, until they reached the open spot where Sakura had proven her disloyalty to Konoha, little more than week ago. There they sensed another chakra source. As Sakura had feared, a silent figure was awaiting their approach. Neji still hadn't given up. The fugitives stopped, caught between two fires.

Neji stepped forwards. "Haruno-san. How nice to see you again. Have you decided to return to Konoha, after all?"

"I'd rather die!" she replied, glaring at him. Neji closed his eyes in a gesture of regret. "Then it is inevitable." He leaped, but Itachi was faster. The attack was blocked, and Neji jumped back again. Sakura appeared behind him and pressed a kunai against his back.

"I just killed the leader of Akatsuki," she hissed. "I'll gladly make you follow him."

"You've changed a lot, Haruno-san," Neji replied, before switching places with a tree trunk. Sakura frowned and ran to his new location, closely followed by Itachi. The Uchiha outran her, and reached Neji before she did. He quickly formed seals and a large ball of fire flew towards the Hyuuga. Neji dove away, landed close to Sakura, and had to jump away from her too. Sakura punched the earth instead of him, but her force still caused a tree to fall. She was distracted by this for a moment, and Neji took the opportunity to launch his best attack on her. He hit her a few times with Jyuuken, before Itachi pulled her away. Sakura's legs trembled for a few seconds, then they gave out. She collapsed, and if Itachi hadn't supported her, she would've fallen to the ground.

"I... I can't stand," she whispered. Itachi carefully put her down, brushed his lips against her forehead and said. "Easy. I'll take care of him." He turned around and faced Neji again.

"I didn't know you were so close to her, Uchiha-san," the ANBU leader said. Itachi's face was grim. "She had become very precious to me."

He tried to catch Neji in his Tsukiyomi, but the Byakugan proved to be useful. Neji could close his eyes and still be able to 'see' his surroundings. This way, he wouldn't look directly into Itachi's eyes, and he was safe. He could still attack, as his opponent experienced. After getting some hits from the Jyuuken, Itachi decided to switch to another form of Sharingan. He closed one eye and sent Amaterasu's black flames at his enemy. Neji was fast to dodge it, but the fire was inescapable. His clothes were already smoldering and Itachi thought he'd finished him, when Neji did something desperate.

Sakura screamed, but she could to nothing to stop the kunai. Itachi was too distracted by keeping the fire going, that he couldn't dodge in time. The knife buried itself in his side, probably damaging some vital organs, and the Uchiha stumbled backwards. He gasped for air, and Neji felt the flames die. He clenched his teeth and launched himself at the wounded Itachi. He landed hit after hit on him, choosing the most deadly points of his body. He completed the attack with a blow to his heart. His Byakugan saw the chakra veins around it discharge, and he knew the Uchiha was done for. He watched in silence as Itachi fell backwards. Sakura tried to stand up, failed and fell again, then crawled over to the spot where her lover had fallen.

Tears streamed down her face. "Itachi!" she screamed. She tried to lift his upper body, supporting his weight with only her arms. Green chakra started to glow, but soon she noticed her healing wouldn't help. The only thing she could do was prolong his lifespan for a few moments. It was the only thing she'd ever been able to do.

Itachi coughed, and blood welled up. Sakura wiped it away, and lifted his head so she could look at him. His eyes were a dull black, the Sharingan gone. He tried to speak: "Sa… kura…" Sakura managed to show a trembling smile, as if to tell him it'd be alright, but Itachi closed his eyes. "I'm… sorry…"

After that, it was silent for a long time. Neji observed the dramatic scene before him. Sakura rested her head on Itachi's chest, crying quietly. The Hyuuga didn't understand. Hadn't that man killed Sasuke? Didn't Sakura hate him? Judging from their actions just now, she certainly did not. A few minutes past, then Sakura looked up. Her face, though smudged with tears, was calm.

"Aren't you going to finish your job?" she asked. Neji stepped closer.

"You sound like you want to die," he said. She laughed bitterly. "Yes. Why wouldn't I? You just killed my last reason to live."

"I'm only doing my duty," Neji stated. "You know that."

"Of course. Now do it, quick, and return to your happy life in Konoha."

Neji bowed his head. He drew his short ANBU sword; Sakura caressed Itachi's face one last time, then sat upright and closed her eyes. She noticed Deidara's chakra had come closer, and also that the sunlight was surprisingly warm on her face. But she was certain, and felt no regret when the sword pierced her chest.

A bird started to whistle and flew up from a tree. Sakura's body slumped down on the ground, her arms still around Itachi. A little blood ran down her shirt, but Neji was so skillful an assassin that the wound was barely visible. He stepped back, almost feeling guilty. He cleaned the blade of his sword by wiping it over the grass, and then leaned over the two bodies to take their forehead-protectors. That would be enough evidence for the ANBU captain. When he had put them in his pouch, he looked up to see another Akatsuki member entering the clearing.

Deidara completely ignored him and went straight to Sakura's body. He knelt down next to her, and carefully pulled her arms off Itachi. He took her cold hand and held it against his cheek. With a sigh, he closed his eyes. After a few moments, Neji coughed. Deidara looked up, his face blank.

"I'll leave them to you," Neji said. Deidara only nodded. He saw the regret in the assassin's pale eyes, and understood. Neji turned around and jumped into the closest tree. He hurried back to Konoha, thinking of Tenten's loving arms and trying to push Sakura from his mind. He was lucky Tenten was not so fixed on revenge and death, but always tried to live. As long as he had her, he would have a reason to live as well. Perhaps, if she ever died, he'd be able to understand Sakura a little better...

* * *

Deidara took Sakura's body in his arms, and carried her back in the direction of the swamp. Itachi could wait.

He'd have to dig two graves soon, or perhaps a single big one would do just as well.

Sakura had never been who she seemed. Already from the beginning, her goal was not to find a new life with Akatsuki, but death, for either her enemies or herself. She was unable to live in a world where she had no more attachments. Itachi had given her solace for a bit, just as she had given him, but in the end, they were both dead.

He lifted his head to catch the warm rays of the sun, trying to ignore the moisture that welled up in his eyes. Fate was so cruel.


End file.
